Bringing Things In
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: What begins with a devious plot meant for her own good, plunges the entire gang into a strange circle where they somehow gain some unexpected allies and more power than they ever needed to win.
1. The Idea, the Audacity, the Brilliance

Hi! This is my first serious fanfic, so be nice to me!!! Read and Review for me! Flames and Constructive Critizism are always welcome, but words of support are happily recieved and cherished! NEwho, This will be a Kag/Inu fic, even if it doesn't start out like one. Oh, and Kikyou lovers, RUN AWAY NOW! SHE WILL BE DYING LATER ON. There will be much out of charaterness in this fic. Ok, that said, on with my fic!  
  
Chapter one: The Idea, the audacity, The brilliance.  
  
It hurt, being this cold. It wasn't the type of frozen iciness that brings snow, working from your skin to your bones, driving you inside for a cup of comfortingly warm hot cocoa or tea during a blistery winter day; this was so very different.  
  
No, she was beyond hot cocoa cold. Nothing could comfort her right now. This was the type of cold that started at your heart, creeping slowly from that center point and moving out to every single fingertip and toe. He'd been with her again.  
  
The wood of the Bone-Eater's Well was welcomingly firm behind her back as she slumped down to succumb to the horrific urge to cry. Her sniffles came unbidden, as she desperately tried to stifle any noise for fear someone would come to find her. She wanted to scream. to yell out her anguish to the universe. She wanted to curse his name a thousand times over, and delight in seeing him burn in hell.  
  
Deep down she knew she would take no delight in seeing him burn. She couldn't help but love him, even through the pain in her very soul. The salty tears fell. She shouldn't have come back. He always goes to her. She felt like a replica, a double, a replacement for a love long lost, even though to him it only felt like yesterday. She never wanted to see him hurt, but hurt he did, and it was because of her and Kikyo.  
  
She couldn't help but feel just a little resentment, a little jealousy towards the perfect beauty, the perfect personality of the dead priestess. She still held Inuyasha's heart. Kagome was jealous. But, If she made Inuyasha happy, she wouldn't stand in their way. True happiness was being with the one who held your heart in the palm of their hand. Kikyo certainly did this to Inuyasha. As long as she didn't crush Inuyasha's heart, Kagome wouldn't object to Inuyasha and her being together.  
  
Gathering her strength back about her, she stood to leave. She wanted to go home now, to cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She stood up, the wood of the Bone-Eater's well gently pulling at her shirt as if to call her back to the ground until everything was okay with the world again. Taking a deep breath, Kagome nimbly jumped into the bleak darkness of the well, the one thing that she wished she had never laid eyes on.  
  
"Where's my Woman?! What did you do to her Dog-breath??" An angered Koga screamed at a equally furious Inuyasha. They were at Inuyasha's camp, and all of Kagome's stuff was gone. No one had even seen her leave. Shippo was close to crying over the loss of his surrogate mother.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The tiny kit squeaked "You'd better go back and get her! It's your fault that she left in the first place!"  
  
"HOW IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT WHEN THE WENCH LEAVES!!! SHE GOES, AND I AUTOMATICALLY GET THE BLAME!! I DIDN'T MAKE HER LEAVE!!"  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome usually leaves when she is in emotional distress due to something you've done. You were with Kikyo again, weren't you?" Miroku's statement silenced the camp.  
  
Sango broke the silence. "Poor Kagome. It's not like she doesn't have it hard enough without someone you have feelings for going off with another woman, and the one your the reincarnation of at that."  
  
"You chose a Dead Woman over Kagome??" Koga stated incredulously "No wonder she wanted to leave. She's much better off with me, anyways. I will mend her heart!!" He stated gallently.  
  
Everyone in the camp sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, Koga?" Shippo spoke up "The only ones that can get through the well to Kagome's home are Inuyasha and Kagome herself. That's why none of us ever go after her."  
  
"Huh?" Was his oh-so intelligent reply  
  
"Kagome doesn't live in this era, Koga. She lives in the future, and the way she travels between worlds is through the use of the old Bone- Eater's well. " Miroku explained patiently to a ignorant Koga  
  
"I knew my woman was different!"  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha sweatdropped. Inuyasha yelled "SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!"  
  
Once again, Everyone sweatdropped. Koga smirked and replied "She's not yours either, dog shit."  
  
Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a few times, doing a nice imitation of a fish before responding "You stay away from Kagome, Wimpy Wolf!"  
  
"Make me." Koga Smirked as Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga. He bared his claws in anticipation of a battle.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the exchange with a mild interest. Sango sighed and shook her head "There they go again"  
  
Miroku responded " I wonder if Koga will try to go after Kagome now that he knows where she disappears to."  
  
"Probably will. Besides, he might be able to make Kagome feel better."  
  
Miroku said calmly "You don't think Koga helping Kagome cheer up is a good idea do you? We don't want her to have feelings for him. If she developed feelings for him, he'd make her live in a cave-"  
  
"That's well funished and warm" Sango interjected  
  
"He'd make her one of the family-"  
  
"She would be part of a large community that's willing to die for her.."  
  
"She's have to stay home all the time..."  
  
"He'll keep her safe from harm and take her with him, remember when He first dragged Kagome off to fight the Birds Of Paradise? He took her right along with him."  
  
"Then she would be in Danger..."  
  
"He'd never leave her unguarded."  
  
"But Sango, is that really what would be good for her? Koga practically spoils her..."  
  
Sango gave him a cold glare. "Are you saying that's a bad thing?"  
  
"But why Koga? What about Inuyasha? They still love each other, right?"  
  
"Inuyasha has hurt her so many times. Koga would be extremely loyal, and make it a point to see that she never gets hurt. Think of all the pain Kagome has to endure due to Inuyasha and his Obsession with Kikyo. Do you think it's easy for her? Every time Inuyasha looks at her, how can we be sure it's her he sees? What if all he sees is Kikyo? Doesn't Kagome Deserve someone who is going to love her for her? Not for who she looks like, or who her soul once belonged to?"  
  
"But I thought You wanted to see Inuyasha and Kagome together!!! Why change your mind?"  
  
"I hate seeing Kagome cry. She's cried so many times because of Inuyasha, he hurts her so much, and yet she takes it, even though it makes her miserable. She deserves to be happy, I think Koga could do that. If she were to give him a chance, I really think if she gave him a chance, she could really grow to love him. He's so gentle towards her, so kind, protective, and warm. It's that kind of thing that could really make her feel loved. Not like Inuyasha, besides, he still loves Kikyo.  
  
"But is Koga really a good choice for her? I mean, Koga.....just Koga...I mean, come on...the guy probably is crawling with fleas."  
  
" I don't really like it either. But I think Koga would treat her well. In light of recent events, I think Inuyasha would just hurt more, because of Kikyo. When she comes back, Kagome would be left in the dust. She deserves better than that."  
  
"But she......But he's ......I mean.......Koga......It's just....come on......." Miroku stuttered around for a good excuse for Kagome not to pair up with Koga.  
  
"Admit it, it's a good idea. No matter how unlikely, Koga would never leaver her side. I never really fancied the idea myself. But just now, seeing Koga fight Inuyasha for Kagome, idea makes more and more sense. I mean, come on..."  
  
Now Miroku understood Sango's logic, even if he didn't like the idea of Kagome and Koga, he could make Kagome happy. "Well, I don't like it, but how do we get them together?" He asked, finally willing to concede to such a heinous idea. Maybe it would backfire and bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer together....  
  
"I have no idea. The only thing I can think of is to have him go through the well and find Kagome's house, and go from there on his own."  
  
"Not much of a plan, is it?" Was the dry retort.  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
"Actually......" His hand moved towards her bottom.....  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!" He was unconcious for the next few hours, thanks to a certain Giant Boomerang.  
  
Suddenly Shippo Popped up just as she knocked Miroku out. Inuyasha and Koga were still Duking it out some distance away. "Sango...?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Um, do you really think Koga's such a great choice for Kagome? I mean, He did save me from being attacked by wolves because Kagome asked him to, but is he really so much nicer than Inuyasha when it comes right down to it?"  
  
"Shippo, has Koga ever called you a bad name, or ignored just because he was to wrapped up in flirting with Kagome?"  
  
"He called me a Runt!" Shippo huffed indignantly  
  
"But he didn't punch you on the head, like Inuyasha does, and he didn't say anything really horrible, and even Kagome calls you runt, or munchkin once in a while."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, I don't like wolves!"  
  
"But think of the pups his clan is sure to have for you to play with!"  
  
To Shippo's young mind, Koga was starting to sound alot better than Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm......."  
  
Ok, So, didja like it? Hate it? Find some things that need to be fixed? Give em to me! Pleeeze!!!! Thanks! ttfn  
  
-crystal aka shorty40 


	2. In her Time

Hello! Thank you my loyal reveiwers! caiyoko and Shiro! Thank you so much!! You're both wonderful! Things will start going up from the first chapter, but I must warn you, things begin to get a little soft in this chapter, but I don't think it's too bad, Well, actually you could skip chapter 4 entirely if you wanted...  
  
Anyhow, If forgot to put in a disclaimer in my last chapter, so here it is now: I NEVER HAVE, NOR NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.(well, I do have one character of my own come in later...)  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter two: In her time  
  
"Now we've got to get them to quit fighting." Sango said, glancing at the dueling canines.  
  
"Those two will be at it for days." Shippo responded wisely  
  
"Not if i can help it." Boldly stepping towards the two Demons, She stated quite clearly: "STOP IT NOW, DON'T YOU TWO EVEN WANT KAGOME TO COME BACK?!" Of course she knew the answer to this, but it was a effective ploy to get them to stop arguing.  
  
"Of course I want my woman to come back!" Koga huffed indignantly  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!"  
  
"Well then why haven't you gone after her??" Sango threw at him  
  
"I dont' have to explain myself to you!!!"  
  
"Precisely" She said, as if some grand point had just been reaffirmed.  
  
"Just what are you getting at woman?" Koga asked her  
  
"Nothing, just someone has to go down the well, and it seems like only Inuyasha and Kagome have ever been able to go down the well."  
  
"I'll try it!" Koga automatically declared, as Sango knew he would.  
  
"If you can get down there, will you bring Kagome back? We miss her terribly" She said, holding the young Shippo in her arms. She Smirked inwardly, seeing her little ploy working as Shippo gave the best Puppy dog eyes he could. They weren't wasted on Koga.  
  
"Don't worry, if I succeed, I will bring my woman back" Inuyasha looked murderous  
  
Shippo Sniffled realistically. "Please Koga? She's like my mommy, only not a demon, I couldn't stand to lose my mommy again after losing my daddy too!!!!"  
  
Koga's face softened considerably. The tenderness on his calloused features made Sango catch her breath. Heavens above, the man had a heart as gentle and soft as the furs he wore.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll bring her back safe and sound if the well lets me through" He chucked Shippo under the chin, and the little boy smiled at him innocently  
  
"Thank you so much Koga!!!!" Unexpectedly, he jumped out of of Sango's arms and wrapped himself around Koga's musculer neck, embracing the wolf in a tight kitsune hug, before leaping down.  
  
Koga looked startled, but nonetheless pleased. If Kagome's adopted pup wanted him as a father, he would have no trouble winning over Kagome.  
  
"Alright Kid, That's enough, I'll be back soon, and hopefully with your 'mom'"  
  
With that, he took off in his trademark tornado.  
  
Sango sighed, glad To see that the gruff Koga had a soft spot for young pups. This was a very good thing.  
  
Inuyasha's voice pulled her out of her deep meditation  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! SENDING HIM AFTER KAGOME LIKE THAT? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF KAGOME CAN'T RESIST HIM? HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WIN HER OVER , WOULD HE?" Although he yelled, he sounded very worried about this.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha." Sango said "We're only thinking of what might be better for Kagome. We think He would treat her well, be a good father figure to shippo, and, above all, see her for who she really is."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered for a moment "Are you saying allow her to become KOGA'S MATE????!!!" He roared "I WON'T ALLOW IT! SHE WILL NOT BE SOME WOLF'S BITCH!! NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT!" In a flash, he took off towards the well, hoping Kagome wouldn't fall for his charms.  
  
'Please Kagome, I need you. You can't leave me for some wolf! He thought visciously 'Dammit woman! I love you! He rushed through the forest. Then he stopped. Wait. Love? Didn't he love Kikyo though? When Kikyo kissed him, he could taste what she was; mud, bones, and ash. There was no life in her. Even her eyes, that had once sparkled with kindness and a love of life, were now cold and dead. Even Kaede said to Destroy her sister's body. But still, she was Kikyo. A woman he had loved. Still did, but what about Kagome? Kikyo's smell never drove him insane like Kagome's did, Kikyo never laughed outright as Kagome often was wont to do. Kagome was everything Kikyo was, with some added improvements. He couldn't love Kikyo anymore, when he felt so strongly for Kagome. But when Kikyo kissed him, he had been unable to pull away. She wanted him to go to hell with her, so they could be together, forever, because they could never be together in the world of the living. So what kept him from dying with her? Kagome. She wasn't Kikyo, never would be, and he never wanted her to be. He wanted her to be the woman he had come to know and to love. His Kagome Higurashi. He would not allow Koga to Have her! She deserved better than him! This thought spurred him into a dead sprint towards the well. His Kagome was hurt, and it was time he let her know his decision.  
  
Meanwhile, Koga was at the well, looking uncertainly into it's black depths. He wanted Kagome to come back, but he'd never heard of such strange magic as travelling over 500 years into the future! Anyone who'd never done it before would be nervous. Inuyasha's gone through several times, if the hints dropped by his friends were any indication.  
  
'Whatever that dog can do, I can do better!' with that thought, he took a deep breath, and plunged into the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
Of course arriving in the present time would be unnerving for someone like Koga, but his reaction wasn't to crazy compared to what some other demons would have done. He automatically smelled for Kagome, And breathed in the Salty smell of tears. 'Kagome' He thought, and dashed towards the source of the scent.  
  
Meanwhile, A heartbroken Kagome couldnt' hear anything except for a dull roar in her ears, blurring any sound that might touch her senses. In fact, she barely registered her mothers concerned voice through the fog she seemed to be walking in. Her seemingly innocent question cut Kagome, knowing the truth would be too hard for her to tell her mother.  
  
"Kagome honey, what's wrong?"  
  
The teenager forced a smile and a lie past her lips- "I'm okay, mom, really. It's nothing a good hot bath won't fix"  
  
"If you're positive your okay, I'll go help your Grandfather heat the water."  
  
"Your the best mom"  
  
"Your welcome dear" She watched her daughter trudge up the stairs, knowing for certain something was wrong. She wasn't concerned; Kagome would tell her herself in her own good time. Mother turned around to find Grandfather to go heat the water for Kagome's bath.  
  
Kagome wearily flung her over-sized backpack onto her bed, followed soon by her body, weary with tears and unable to stand any longer.  
  
"I was so stupid." She muttered absently to herself. "I actually believed he needed me! I was such a idiot! He's got Kikyo!" For the Briefest moment, she allowed herself to hate Kikyo. She broke into tears once more. And here she thought she was out of tears. Desperately she gathered her wits about her like a cloak, and took some deep, reassuring breathes.  
  
Tap Tap The gentle rapping on her window caused her to leap off of the bed, and hope flared within her as the expectation of seeing a certain white-haired Hanyou at her windowsill. she was met with bitter dissapointment when she saw the rugged, black haired Koga there instead. Wiping her eyes furiously on her sleeve, she moved to let the wolf demon in. Koga entered her room, acting for all the world like he belonged there, as he watched Kagome pull the window shut and turn to face him.  
  
Her eyes were swollen from crying too much, and amidst Kagome's normal, sweet scent, was the salty smell of tears; it didn't seem natural mingled with Kagomes normally warm, pleasent scent.  
  
"Koga, what are you doing here?" Her voice, normally strong, sounded weak and hollow.  
  
"I have to make sure my woman is alright, it's not everyday you find out she's gone to a different time crying."  
  
"I'm okay Koga, I swear." The words sounded as hollow to her as they did to him.  
  
In the next insant he had enveloped her in his arms, and whispered softly in her hair: "It's okay, let it out. I'm here, just let it all out"  
  
At first she stiffened, but at his gentle encouragement, She Cried. The pain in her heart drained out to Koga, who was now her rock for the time being. Koga gently stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort to her as she cried her heart out to him. Koga was no Stranger to a woman's pain; after all, he had helped raise teenage wolf pups, and when the clan men went to war, there was always one or two women left widowed as the aftermath.  
  
He didn't like seeing women cry; but he knew it was something they did as a immediate reaction to pain. He never cried; not since he was a young pup. The longer he held her, the more and more he seemed to feel like he was comforting a disturbed sibling. He knew her heart belonged to Inuyasha, but he never wanted her to feel isolated because of that relationship. Inuyasha loved her he knew. It was the way He fought for her, the way he was so defensive and protective of her; like a wolf defending his mate. Koga smiled inwardly at the analogy. He realized he just wanted to be there for Kagome when she needed a friend; not necessarily as a mate. He wanted her to be open with him, and just be...a friend to her.  
  
Kagome would look back on this night and wonder what possessed her to cry onto Koga like she did. Perhaps it was his reassuring demeanor that made her feel like she could trust him, or maybe it was his soothing manner, whatever it was, she felt like she had found a long lost friend she had missed for a long time.  
  
"Kagome hun, your bath is ready!" her mom called from downstairs. Kagome pulled away from Koga, and muttered a shy "Thanks..." before giving the kind but rather stupid wolf a hug. "Come on Koga! You need to meet my mother! She'll be happy to meet you!" She dragged a reluctant Koga towards the stairs.  
  
That was about the time Inuyasha showed up, Just as Kagome was Dragging Koga out of her room. Koga's smell was strong and fresh within the room, as well as the scent of Kagome's tears. With a snort, he jumped Into her room through the windowsill after opening the window on his own; he had had Kagome show him how to do it so he could comfort her whenever she had a nightmare. With a pang he wondered if him and Kikyo kissing where ever in her nightmares. He knew Kagome loved him; she refused to leave his side, refused to let him do anything without her right there to make sure he got through everything okay. He couldn't lose her! Not the girl who always tried to look on the bright side of things! Not his sweet Kagome who always made him feel better! With another ache in his heart he realized how much she had cried because of him. Seeing to his own happiness, she had neglected her own. With a dertimined composure, he made up his mind to make sure she never cried again.  
  
Downstairs, Kagome's mother smiled warmly at Koga, but she directed her question at Kagome. "And who might this Young Man be?" looking at the ruggedly handsome young youki.  
  
"Mom, this is Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe, from the Fuedel Era." she told her mom. "Koga, this is my mother."  
  
"Hello mrs. Higurashi" he said, astounding Kagome with his good manners. He gave a slight bow, acknowledging her as the head of the household.  
  
"Such a well mannered young gentlemen! And quite handsome too, I might add." She added with a rougish wink at Kagome.  
  
She blushed, And Koga smirked. 'I like this woman already' he thought arrogantly.  
  
"I'm gonna go take my bath now." Kagome wandered towards the bathroom.  
  
"So, Koga, Tell me about yourself..." Was the last thing Kagome heard as she slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door with a resounding click behind her. With a contented sigh she disrobed and slipped into the traditional bath. Her mother had filled it with bubbles, much to Kagome's delight. A small Smile curved her lips as she sank into the steaming water.  
  
'Almost like a hot spring' she thought with another little smile.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Wonder who that could be, hmm? R&R for the next chapter! thanx!  
  
Ok, This might confuse some people. Koga can get through the well because of the jewel shards in his arm and legs. I know this chapter wasn't overly funny, but I couldn't think of anywhere to put comic relief. This isn't my favorite chapter because of that. If you have some suggestions on where I could insert some humor, let me know! Help me out oh fantastic reviewers! Thanks! 


	3. The Surprise of a Confession

I don't own anything Inuyasha.  
  
I love my Reviewers! Thank you all so much! Now, for the responses!  
  
caiyoko-Wow, these suggestions are great! I'll definately keep them in mind! I don't know if the characters are going back to Kagome's time or not tho, but there is always the hot springs....Keep reviewing! I love it when you do!  
  
Goddess-Of-Anime-Thanks! I'll definately check out your fic! thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep the humor level in this story up! Thank you! Oh, and I started reading your story! I'll review when I reach the last chapter you posted! So far I love it tho!  
  
Fantasy-SealNope, I dont' like a Kag/Koga pairing at all! I'm a kag/inu fan all the way! Oh, and I hate kikyou. And the answer to your question lies in this chapter!  
  
Ok, in this chapter things tend to get a little sweet, and the next chapter has a big making out scene. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, you can skip chapter four entirely. It's really not that important, just a little something I threw in their to deepen a certain relationship. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: The surprise of a confession.  
  
Kagome jumped and snapped to attention, dunking instinctively under the water. And who should she see crouched on her bathroom floor? none other than the beet red, white haired half- demon that had hurt her so badly.  
  
Instead of screaming, since that had been her first impulse, she hissed at him in the loudest whisper she could manage: "What the heck are you doing here?? Didn't I make it clear I never want to see you again??? Get out of here!" she herself was a brilliant shade of red, and her angry words were the result of all her frustrations and her embarressment caused by the silver maned fighter.  
  
He winced once at her furious tone, but held his ground. He had a mission here, and would see it through. Kagome couldn't go with that wolf! She just Couldn't! He needed her more than that dumb wolf did!  
  
"Kagome, " He paused, he could smell Koga's scent on her still, even through the steam and soap. There was also the scent of tears; tears that he himself had caused. And Koga had been there for her! Not him! Mentally berating himself for getting there after Koga, He steeled his nerves, battled down his blush, and looked the raven haired girl in the eyes, fighting the urge his eyes had to roam just a little further down...  
  
Mentally hitting himself for turning into Miroku, he took a deep breath and began his apology.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. " Kagome looked confused, startled, and all around disbelieving.  
  
"You're sorry? You love her, there's nothing for you to be sorry about." She died a little more; speaking those words made them that much more true. "I'm not her, remember? If she makes you happy, then by all means go with her. I won't keep you from your own happiness" Her tone was icy, frozen, she was battling tears at the flood of memories.  
  
"I don't love her."  
  
Kagome hadn't realized she'd been looking down at the water, but she snapped her head up. He was watching her closely. 'doesn't love her?' her mind was confused, but she managed a more intelligent answer.  
  
"Of course you do! You always go to her, want to protect her, want to be with her, and she makes you happy. You always talk about her, compare me to her, how can you not love her when she's the only thing on your mind?" Her voice had rose, and Inuyasha winced. Her tone was angry, hurt, and betrayed. Exactly like his had been, before Kagome had broke into his heart.  
  
Kagome had trusted him without question, never thought twice about his horrific demon form, she was still with him even through those few transformations. She was the only one who didn't look at him differently for a while afterwards. She had never left him. He was always by her, and it frustrated him to no end when he couldn't be by her side to protect her. 'So why do you need to be with her when she goes to her time? nothing can attack her there' 'Not true!' he argued with himself ' I had to defend her against the Flesh eating Noh Mask that one time, recall?? There are always things coming after her jewl shards. I need to be there to protect her. '  
  
Kagome was uncomfortably waiting his response. She would have given anything to know what was running through his mind at that time. She was starting to get cold.... And the bubbles were already starting to diminish, taking away her cover...  
  
"Your wrong" he stated simply.  
  
"She's a human like me! she needs protection too! And you love her!"  
  
"No she's not, and no she doesn't! She's got those soul stealers! They are hers to command! She tried to kill you, tried to drag me to hell with her, and she stays alive by filling her body up with dead souls! Not to mention she helped Naraku! " And, as an afterthought, he added: "Besides," he whispered, "she ain't human no more. Just mud and bones."  
  
Kagome realized he was right; but what was he getting at? She asked him that very question " Just what are you getting at Inuyasha?" Her eyes narrowed suspicously; just what did he want? was he just toying with her?  
  
"Dammit wench!" he yelled "Are you really that thick?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He growled at her naivete. "DAMMIT KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M GETTING AT! HAPPY????? I SAID IT!!!!!" Blushing savagely, he bounded towards the window; he was terrifed of her reaction, just as he was reaching his escape route....  
  
Timidly, She called him back "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" He growled, looking at her over his shoulder.  
  
Blushing sweetly, she asked a simple question "Honestly?"  
  
"Keh" He turned around again, once again hiding his face.  
  
She smiled at his back. She could say it now, without fear of rejection. "I love you too" She ducked underwater, trying to drown the butterflies in her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her, only her eyes, sparklling with embarrassment, were above the water.  
  
She came up slowly, smiling as her head raised above water completely. He didn't notice his gaze slide down.... but she most certainly did.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sit!!"  
  
Uttering curses, he peeled himself off the floor in time to see Kagome wrapped in a towel, glaring at him. "That's for coming in and ruining my bath!" 'or improving...' cough Now Git! I need to get dressed you perv! Honestly! You're as bad as Miroku!"  
  
Rubbing his head, he glared at her, standing indignintly in her towel, the very picture of feminine pride and mortification. Silently he laughed at her. Dripping wet, in a towel, she still was threatening him! 'Not to mention utterly beautiful; being all wet like that...'  
  
"Don't make me say the 'S' Word!" Inuyasha only flashed her a grin and opened the window  
  
"You're coming back with me when your dressed!"  
  
She chucked a hairbrush at him. "OUT !!! NOW! I'M GOING BACK WITH KOGA ANYWAYS! I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU WHEN I GET THERE!"  
  
His face darkened for a brief moment before he left with a nearly silent chuckle, he bounded out the window, leaving her fuming. Convienently enough, Koga chose that moment to break through the door.  
  
"Kagome! I heard you yellin'!" he himself yelled, sniffing as well. "That damn dog was here, wasn't he? what did he do to you?!"  
  
Kagome glared at the fuming Koga. "Nothing Koga, we just talked, worked out our differences, and made amends. That's all. "  
  
At his face, she added swiftly "No, Koga, he didn't see anything" 'I think...I hope..' she thought to herself silently while Koga continued to sniff around. (Literally).  
  
Smelling nothing suspiscious, he turned to her. "As long as Dog breath didn't hurt you, I won't kill him...immediately"  
  
'How reassuring.' She thought grimly. "Koga, will you PLEASE GET OUT??? NOW?" She glared at the wolf, who gave her a stupid look. She glared at him flatly before going to extremes; whipping a shampoo bottle at him. "DIDN'T I SAY NOW??? I DIDN'T MEAN THIS TIME TOMORROW!" Finally getting the hint, he darted out of the room, leaving her to shut the window and get dressed.  
  
"O.K. Koga, we can go back to the fuedal era now." She announced when she emerged, still damp, but fully dressed from the bath.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" her mother asked worriedly, looking at her daughter. After all, her mother didnt' know that Inuyasha had snuck into Kagome's bath and made everything right with Kagome's world.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'll be okay, promise." Flashing her mother a cheerful smile.  
  
"If your sure, Make sure this young man escorts you to keep you safe. He's been telling me wonderful stories of his heroics." She said while gesturing towards Koga. Her mother was so naive sometimes.  
  
"Yes, mom...." she was laughing to herself. Koga? Heroics? Those words didn't belong together in the same sentance. She would admit that he would protect her from anything though. She knew she loved Inuyasha, and she believed in him completely. She could easily face Inuyasha now, knowing how he felt. She would pretend like none of this happened, and simply go on with her life.  
  
fuedal era  
  
Koga and Kagome stood outside the well, talking in low tones. Unbeknownst to them, they were being evesdropped on by a certain hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?" Koga whispered.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes Koga, I'm positive."  
  
"I could give you everything you need...."  
  
She held up a hand to him. " Koga, I could never be your mate, my heart is taken." Inuyasha's heart soared.  
  
Unexpectedly, Koga grabbed Kagome and hugged her close. She gave a small gasp of surprise, but didn't pull away and didn't hug him back. Inuyasha's grip on the branch tightened.  
  
"If that dog-breath does anything to you, I'm always here." he whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled again and hugged him back. "I know Koga. But I'll be O.K. Inuyasha always takes care of me."  
  
They stood there for a little while longer, while a poor, defenseless tree was falling victim to a certain hanyous' squeezing claws.  
  
Pulling away, Kagome said, "I'd better go, Inuyasha will come lookin for me any minute now. I should at least be ready for him."  
  
Koga smiled at her. Then, waving, he shouted a "See ya!" over his shoulder and dashed off in his little tornado.  
  
Kagome stood smiling and waving as he took off, and a very pissed off Hanyou came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her possessively, yelling after the dust cloud: "NEVER TOUCH MY KAGOME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed at him, and she blushed when she felt him nuzzle her hair. "Mine..." he murmured into her raven locks.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, relaxing into his grip. Turning so that she faced him, she cupped his face in her small hands, his arms still around her waist.  
  
"Inu?"  
  
"Hmm?" he was trying to listen, but her eyes were so easy to drown in. Big, dark, chocolate, expressive, he could find a thousand ways to bottle her sparkling eyes into words, and even then he wouldn't've covered all the ways looking into her eyes made him feel.  
  
"What will we do about Kikyo?" Inuyasha went rigid.  
  
"I'll have to kill her." He said emotionlessly, not looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gave a gasp. "You can't..."  
  
He buried his face in her hair. " I have to.."  
  
She pushed him back. "You can't. " She said firmly. "But I can."  
  
He looked at her like she was insane. "Huh?" was the oh-so intelligent reply.  
  
"She already blames me for most of her pain. I can't have her hate you anymore. "  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. She couldn't do it. He wouldn't let her. But, deciding to humor her, he asked her: "And how do you plan to do this?"  
  
"I'll hug her." (A/N, I know this sounds wierd, but I couldn't come up with anything else; sorry)  
  
"Come again???"  
  
"You heard me; she has a piece of my soul. My own soul is almost complete; it will be enough to draw my soul back from her body, thus killing her."  
  
Inuyasha was frozen. Such a simple, yet brilliant idea. Yet it seemed so wrong. He had no clue what it was, but he knew she could not go through with this. He had to be the one to kill Kikyou, but could he?  
  
Knowing Inuyasha was about to protest, she continued. "Do you remember killing those clay and mud statues outside of Urasue's (A/N; Spelling?) castle? Do you remember how easy it was? That's the way it would be with Kikyou, but she has Miko powers like me. You would die by touching her when she flares that power. I, however, am immune to it, because I'm a miko. I will be the only one able to get close enough to her to even think about touching her, let alone killing her."  
  
Even to Inuyasha, the plan made perfect sense. He could not disagree. He relaxed his shoulders.  
  
"Alright. But promise me one thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt or killed, dammit! I won't have my future mate dying on me!" A horrified look overtook his features, and he let go of Kagome, blushing like mad. "I-I mean no! I just ..Agh! "  
  
Kagome's face was positively glowing at the Hanyou's frustration, and the fact he'd just let something slip he shouldn't've. Before he could stumble over his own words anymore, she came up and held him close to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't care what the risk involved. I don't care if I'm forever disowned. I would happily be your mate, and live the rest of my life with you."  
  
Inuyasha's blush started to melt into a smile, the warmth radiating in his eyes. "Honestly?"  
  
"Have I ever once lied to you about anything?"  
  
He smiled, not a cocky smirk either. A true, genuine smile that made Kagome's breath catch and her heart race uncontrollably. It was so warm, so tender, so vulnerable. She seriously doubted if anyone besides her had ever seen that smile.  
  
She could've melted on the spot. In the next instant, his lips seared hers in a binding kiss, a kiss that would forever be emblazoned into Kagome's memory. He poured out all of the pent-up emotion he had been unable to express in words. Hope, love, laughter, happiness, relief, tenderness, everything Kagome had originally thought she wanted in a guy were in Inuyasha's heart, somewhere. She felt them in this sweet , slow kiss. It was gentle, it was loving, it was...  
  
Perfect. That was the only word a shaky-kneed Kagome's mind could comprehend as his arms supported her, as she could not have stood on her own at that moment. resting her head on Inuyasha's chest, the world and time seemed to stop just for them as they stood there, embracing one another, at least until someone had to ruin it...  
  
"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" A smirking Miroku stepped from the woods, having witnessed the whole thing.  
  
It's amazing how far weak knees will carry you in a moment of embarrasment. Kagome's legs certainly took her far; all the way to the edge of the woods, a good twenty yards from Inuyasha.  
  
"MIROKU....." Inuyasha growled. The monk gulped.  
  
"I should go check on Sango now..." He ran extremely fast towards the hut, away from the hanyou's menacing glare.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE MIROKU! I AIN'T THROUGH WITH YOU YET! YOU SHIT FACED LITTLE WEASLE! COME' ERE!! " He took off after the monk, chasing him like Miroku had just told someone something he didn't want them to know...."YOU LITTLE BASTARD! COME HERE!!!!!"  
  
Kagome, Still crimson, yelled "SIT!" to keep him from killing the monk. He was, after all, one of her friends.  
  
Thunk Inuyasha, meet dirt. Dirt, meet Inuyasha.  
  
"WENCH!" He screamed from his crater. There seemed to be alot of those around this forest...  
  
Kagome knelt besides him. She couldn't resist tweaking his ears, gently scratching them at the base, slowly running one finger up to the tip and back down....  
  
She was shocked to find a white- haired head in her lap a second later, purring like mad at her ministrations. Smiling softly, She continued to play with the little white doggy ears she couldn't help but find endearing. Inuyasha purred loudly. She didn't know dogs could purr...it was more like a low growl of pleasure, really, that came out like a purr.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his eyes open. What the hell was he doin? but that felt really good....NO! He looked at Kagome, who was thoroughly entranced by his ears and his reactions. She was enjoying this more than him! now that just wasn't fair.....  
  
Ok, I know this chapter contains some out of characterness on Inu's part, but trust me, there's gonna b alot more comin up. Maybe not from him, but definately some other characters. The next chapter is romance novel type stuff; it just basically continues right where Kagome and Inu left off. If you don't like stuff like that, then skip it! It's not really important anyways! Don't forget to Review! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to update! thanx!  
  
-crystal aka shorty40 


	4. How I Love To Torture You: A bit lemony,

Caiyoko- That's Okay! My updates are going to be a little sporadic cuz my parents insist on dragging me up north with them, and there is no comp up there....xx I think I'm gonna die...lol. Yeah, this story does get a little strange, but I still thought it was pretty good. I'm working on chapter 11 now. So yeah. Oh, and don't forget, you can skip this chapter entirely. It's just mushyness between Kag and Inu. Ok, well I'm going to let you read this now, if you want to. Ttfn! Ok, and I won't reply! No prob!  
  
P.S- As much as I wish, I will never own Inuyasha. Darn.  
  
Chapter Four: How I love to Torture you.  
  
Sitting up, he flashed Kagome a wicked grin at her surprised face. She couldnt' have all the fun tormenting him, now could she?  
  
Growling deeply, he brought one hand to rest on her face. She leaned into the touch, feeling his warm, calloused hand tenderly stroking her cheek. He slowly pushed his hand back to run through her raven tresses, gently working out the tangles with his claws. She didn't even notice the purr that welled in her own chest until she ran out of breath. Catching herself, she snapped her eyes open to Inuyasha, who was grinning like an Idiot.  
  
Gently he brought her forward to trace a line of little love bites down her neck, stopping at the shoulder because of the uniform she wore. She leaned into him, her blood racing like mad in her viens. She was sitting in his lap now, her legs folded beneath her but on top of his.  
  
He smiled wickedly. Tormenting her would be so much fun if she was always this responsive to his ministrations. Gently he traced one hand down her thighs and calves, hearing her breath catch, feeling her heart beat increase. A light flush was appearing on her delicate face, and she was breathing heavily. It really hadn't taken any time to bring her to a full state of arousal. He could never grow tired of her.  
  
He wasn't ready to claim her yet, as appealing as the idea was at the moment. There was always the possibility one of them would die in the final battle with Naraku, and he just couldn't take the risk of her being in any more danger than she already would be during this battle. God, if Naraku knew she was his mate.....He couldn't bring himself to think about it.  
  
He pulled her close to his chest. He couldn't risk putting her in any more danger than she already was. He couldnt' risk her death any more than necessary. She snuggled responsively into his chest, smiling. There was nothing, nothing more erotic than just feeling him touch her. Patiently she waited for her crazy heartbeat to relax into it's normal rythem, but since she was so close to Inuyasha, the fire of passion cooled, but the fluttering she had always felt remained.  
  
He growled subconsiously at the thought. Naraku would try even harder to kill her if she was his mate! He couldn't claim her yet...dammit.  
  
Hearing his growl vibrate in his chest, she looked up at the Hanyou's frustrated face. She blinked up at him sweetly, and Inuyasha slowly felt himself melting as her warm brown eyes gently bored into his soul.  
  
He could just mark her...That would let other demons know she was at least taken...even if it was only a temporary mark until the full ritual could be completed. But, the act of marking her could be extremely erotic, and she had already proven herself to be more than willing towards him. Could he control himself if he were to mark her?  
  
One more look into those warm brown eyes made up his mind for him. Leaning in towards her, he kissed her again, this time with more fire. He could smell her passion flare up, a sharp, positively erotic scent to his demon nose.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered softly against her mouth  
  
"Hmm?" Her glazed eyes looked at him.  
  
"I need to mark you..."  
  
"I'm not stopping you."  
  
Smiling, he dropped his head to her neck, listening to her heart pace pick up speed once more as he gently swirled his tongue on her skin. God, she tasted so good...'focus, your only marking her, only gonna mark her, mark....' his mind chanted so that he didn't get too carried away. It didn't do any good. He wanted her, but not now! Control...  
  
Gently pushing her hair off the back of her neck, he slowly slid his fangs into the delicate flesh there. Kagome gasped, her back arching in pain. Inuyasha drew back to lick the wound soothingly, and immediately felt her relax. The pain was gone, he knew, he could feel the tingling that was occuring over her entire body. Moving deliberately slow, he made a trail of kisses back to her mouth, which had been neglected for some time now.  
  
She moaned softly, knowing she would gladly give herself up to Inuyasha if he continued with this sweet, slow torture. Her senses were reeling and slipping away...slowly succumbing to the fire building in her viens. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard against her thigh, and knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  
  
With a growl, he pulled away suddenly, making Kagome gasp at the loss. He was Stopping????? She wasn't sure wether to thank him or hit him.  
  
"I can't claim you yet" he said with a growl. Her dissapointed face was extremely hard to ignore, as well as his own erection. He had gone just a wee bit far in the marking...  
  
"Why?" She asked, her own frustration bubbling.  
  
"If Naraku knew we were mated, and trust me, it would be obvious, he would be after you more than he already is."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on the Hanyou's face, and he leaned into the contact, revelling in the warmth of her skin. She looked at him tenderly. Slowly she whispered to him, knowing he would hear her: "I understand."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, glad she could see the way he did. Without warning, he hugged her tightly to him. "I just don't want you in anymore danger than neccessary, Okay?"  
  
Smiling softly, she pulled back to look him in the eye. "I understand. I know. I don't want to see you in danger either, but I know it's inevitable." She softly kissed him, all of her understanding of the Hanyou's emotions pouring into that kiss. He poured his concern for her life into it, and again the fire began to build, before they pulled away, gasping.  
  
"Not now..." he muttered  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, a delicate blush staining her features, trying to tamp down the irrational feeling of dissapointment bubbling within her.  
  
"Damn control to hell." He grumbled irritably before crushing his lips to hers passionately one last time before pulling away for good.  
  
Standing up, he pulled her with him. "Come on, the others are gonna be worried." He said gruffly, clasping her hand in his, then they headed towards camp, unaware of the eyes that had witnessed the whole event from a downwind position.  
  
Ok, like I said, You could have totally skipped this chapter. I would understand. If I were you, I'd probably skip it too. 


	5. Life sucks for a Corpse

Hello! I know I've jumped this story all over the place, but it can't be helped! Ok, I apologize for the last chapter; Like I said, You could have completely skipped it and I would've been happy. If you took my advice and skipped it, then here's a quick recap: Inuyasha marked Kagome, which was extremely erotic to both parties. They didn't realize that Someone was spying on them, and Kagome said she would be Inuyasha's mate once Naraku was dead.  
  
Oh, and I will never own Inuyasha. Darnit.  
  
Ok, I had no reveiwers for the last chapter; my guess is that everyone skipped it. That's perfectly O.K. So, here's chapter 5! This is where it starts getting good....  
  
Chapter 5: Life Sucks for a Corpse  
  
She hated her. So much.  
  
She wanted her dead. Deader than she was. Inuyasha was hers. No reincarnation would take him away from her! She could go to hell with him, and be together there forever with him. It didn't matter to her that her soul wasn't there. Wasn't important that if he were to go to hell, he would only be met with the dissapointment that only her body was there, because her soul was walking around on earth as Kagome.  
  
Kagome would die. Inuyasha was hers. No little bitch like her would take him away. The tenderness, the love he showed her, was unbearable. He had never even considered marking her. Kikyou was beyond jealous. She was thoroughly pissed with the half-demon and his miko bitch. If Kagome were to die, The soul would return to Kikyo, and she would no longer need to remain filled up with souls.  
  
She would still be clay and mud, but she would be alive. Her own person. Even if it was as a statue. She could have Inuyasha, and they could live together on this world for this lifetime; she would exist in Kagome's place. Kagome couldn't win. Not while she was around. She would kill her herself. And no one would stop her.  
  
Kikyou stood up from her hiding spot in the bushes, she glanced around one more time, her cold, nuetral expression in place. What Inuyasha had Done stung her to the core. He would pay. Dearly.  
  
The part of Kagome's soul that Kikyou possessed was the only part of the soul that was able to hate. Which is why it kept Kikyou alive so well, it never left her clay body, this piece of the soul thrived on her hate for Inuyasha. This was also the reason Kagome couldn't hate him. Kikyou had the peice of her soul that allowed her to hate.  
  
Kikyou had suffered in hell because she had gone with so much hate and confusion in her heart. Unable to pass into the gate of a more happy place, the gods had been kind enough to reincarnate her, recognizing the fact she had been a very good, kind person up until she died. Besides, they wanted her back on earth. She had been a good influence on mankind.  
  
Until the day Naraku tricked her and Inuyasha. She had been consumed with hatred, with mistrust and confusion on that day. She now loathed the day she met Inuyasha. Clenching her fists at her sides, lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes, her frail frame shook. She was laughing. A cruel, sadistic, grating that rung through the clearing. He would pay. Her mouth twisted into a icy smile. That miko bitch would die too. She swore it.  
  
Deftly she raised her hand, and her soul stealers came to her. Lifting her up, she whispered one name to tell them where to go.  
  
"Naraku." Just like that, they flew away.  
  
Naraku's fortress  
  
Kagura glared at the woman in the sky. Kikyou said that she hated her master, Naraku, as well, yet seemed to willingly consort with him. She could defy him without much pain. Kagura could be brought to her knees by him whenever she defied him. ' Someday I will kill him.' Scowling at Kikyou, she turned to inform her bastard master that she was here.  
  
Kikyou's nuetral face glanced over Kagura carelessly. This woman, Kagura, was a strong, independent person, but couldn't be the person she wanted to be. Kikyou had sympathy for the woman, but would never show. Caring about anyone had never gotten her anywhere, now had it? Brushing past the wind sorceress, she made her way to Naraku's room.  
  
"He's not taking visitors right now, miko." Kagura's cool voice stopped her.  
  
Sparing a glance over her shoulder, She bluntly stated: "He will." and continued on her way.  
  
Kagura scowled at the woman's retreating figure. Turning, she saw Kanna standing beside her.  
  
"That woman's soul is not hers." The small, albino girl said quietly.  
  
Kagura looked at her with interest. "Then how can she be alive?"  
  
Kanna shrugged and pulled out her mirror. "It belongs to this girl..." A picture of Kagome swirled in the mirror.  
  
Kagura looked surprised. "That girl, her soul leaked out of your mirror, did it not?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And it went back to her body, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Then how did that dead Miko end up with it?"  
  
"She only has a piece of it." Putting her mirror away, she vanished.  
  
Kagura's mind was reeling. 'Perhaps this Kagome girl is more powerful than we imagined...which would explain Naraku trying to kill her off before Inuyasha, perhaps I would be wise to enlist her help in defeating my master.....' Subconsiously she touched the place where her heart had once been. ' He must die...' Turning, she went to the room she stayed in. She didn't consider this place a home.  
  
A home was a place you loved. Not where you felt like a prisoner in your own room.  
  
Kagura ached for a home. A place to build a loving family, a place where she could finally be herself. She wanted it so badly she could taste it. She hated being Naraku's. He would die.  
  
Kikyou  
  
The dead miko strode forward confidently, pushing the curtain to Naraku's room aside easily. Her nuetral mask in place, she walked into his chambers arrogantly.  
  
"Get out." Naraku's cold voice warned from his place in the corner. His eyes blazed at her icily. He didn't want anyone here right now; especially her. This woman had come to consume his every thought; and it was because of his wretched human heart.  
  
"Come now, Onigumo, is that any way to treat one of your accomplices?" She taunted him. He hated it when she did that. He knew he had no real control over her. He hated it that she wasn't his to command. And he hated the fact that she could piss him off with out a drop of punishment. He would kill her when he got rid of his wretched human heart.  
  
Kikyou's lips curved into a sarcastic smile. She knew just how to taunt him to drive him mad. She knew he hated her for it. And she could honestly say she didn't give a damn. He would die right after that Miko bitch Kagome and Inuyasha. This was her murderer; it just wasn't right he get away with murder, especially hers, now was it?  
  
He graced her with his most stony expression, his eyes narrowed to slits. He couldn't think of a icy comment to greet her with other than a simple question: "What do you want, Kikyou?"  
  
Her eerie, sardonic smile in place, she settled herself across from Naraku, in a shaft of sunlight that filtered through the black room. Her smile fell as swiftly as it had arose, leaving her with her normal, nuetral mask.  
  
She cut mercilicly to the chase. "I want your assistance in killing Inuyasha's miko bitch, Kagome, my reincarnation, in order to get my soul back. In return, I will give you the Shikon Jewel if you destroy Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku looked at her; her expression hadn't changed at all. She sounded like she was planning out a dinner. Eying her suspiciously, he Asked a simple question. "Why?"  
  
Kikyou spared him an icy glare. "Because, even with my own Miko powers, I cannot kill Inuyasha alone. I desire him dead with my very being, yet he is too strong for me to kill. He now refuses to go to hell with me because of that wench Kagome. You have the means by which to kill him. Do as you please, Naraku."  
  
The only thing that gave away his surprise was the slight widening of his black eyes. Once again regaining his composure, he stood up. "I will honor your request, Kikyou. I must say it is an offer I cannot refuse."  
  
s Ok, rip off from the godfather in that last line. Don't hate me for the corniness of some of the material! cowers Ok, and I will now be accepting flames with a smile and a mallet. But really, if you must flame, do it constructively! Tell me WHY you hated it! Sheesh! But I love compliments, they make me happy...big smile and bubbles appear in the background R&R! Thanks! ttfn  
  
-shorty40 aka Crystal 


	6. Sweet Naivete

Ok, I know things are getting a little psyco, but bear with me here. I still consider myself an amatuer writer, so any constructive critisism will be happily welcomed.  
  
I want to own Inuyasha, but sadly never will. Unless I win the lottery...  
  
Chapter 6: Sweet Naivete  
  
Just before reaching camp, Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly released each other's hands. They spared each other a quick, meaningful look before breaking out of the woods into the camp.  
  
"KAGOOMEE!!!" An over-excited kit launched himself into Kagome's waiting arms. "I missed you soooo much! "  
  
Kagome smiled at the innocent little boy. He was so cute! "I missed you too Shippo. "  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome." Miroku gave her a warm smile, and looked like he was thinking about groping her....  
  
"Don't even consider it, monk." Growled the white haired hanyou, who was leaning against a tree aimlessly.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile of thanks before greeting Sango. "Hey, Sango, are you mad at Miroku?"  
  
"How did you guess?" She said sarcastically, giving the monk a glare and Polishing her boomerang meaningfully.  
  
The raven haired girl smiled and shook her head. 'honestly, Miroku, will you ever learn how to get on her good side?' she mused silently to herself, seeing the monk's pained expression. 'Poor guy. He just dont' know how to let her know how he feels.' She glanced over at Inuyasha. 'Then again, he isn't exactly the best communicator in the world either.'  
  
"What're you lookin' at, wench?" Inuyasha snarled at her.  
  
Her temper boiled, but she tamped it down, knowing that he was just trying to keep things as normal as possible. He had confessed, and she could see the rigidity in his posture, the apology in his eyes, and she knew he didn't really like to insult her, it was just something he had always done to cover up his emotions. No point in changing now, eh?  
  
"Inuyasha, sit."  
  
Thump He hit the ground solidly, creating a new crater.  
  
"Damn you wench!" he growled, spitting out dirt.  
  
She smiled at him. "Sit, sit, sit...." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Slam slam slam...  
  
"That didnt' sound too healthy, lady Kagome." Miroku said, looking over her shoulder at the crater the Hanyou had made.  
  
"He'll be fine, Miroku." Sango said, interjecting before Kagome could open her mouth. "He is a half-demon, after all."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. "We should be getting ready to move out. Since Naraku now has Kikyou on his side, it's best if we try to find the jewel shards as soon as possible."  
  
"I agree with him." Sango said, watching the monk carefully. His hand jerked backwards abruptly at her glare for some reason...  
  
Kagome smiled at them. They were such great people, yet each one had a burden to carry with them. It was a shame that such bad things happened to these people. Hell, look at herself, for that matter. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pack!" Her friends smiled at her vivacity. She didn't deserve to have to live like this; she was so pure, so innocent. Did she really deserve this kind of treatment? But she stayed, even though she could've gone home at any time.  
  
Inuyasha came up, glowering at her. She smiled sweetly at him, but he continued to glare at her. He had a devilish gleam in his eyes, however, that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all missed...Kagome caught it and mentally gulped nervously. He was planning revenge, and he knew just how to drive her insane...But the good news here was that she knew that driving her insane would drive him insane as well. He couldn't keep up the torture for very long. And next time, she'd make sure of it.  
  
She turned away from him, reaching for her backpack. If she'd turned around she would've laughed at the hanyou, who at the moment was currently straining to keep from holding her or throttling her....whatever came first once he got her into his arms, but then there was Miroku and Sango and Shippo nearby, so it was hands off.... But she was his.....  
  
Damn conflicting emotions. She was bending down at the moment, dammit! With a quick huff, he leaped into a nearby tree to try and escape her tantalizing scent and her hypnotizing movements. From above, he could still watch her closely, making sure that monk kept his hands to himself, and making sure she didn't teeter unde the weight of the bag she carried. If she did, he would carry her or the bag. Preferably the former of the two, but if he was going to keep up with this ' I dont' like her' facade, he might have to go with the latter. His short chain of thought was abruptly ruined when a normally unwelcome prescense landed in the clearing.  
  
The feather she rode dissapeared into oblivion once more as the wind sorceress landed. Before Kagome had a chance to blink twice at the incarnation of Naraku, Inuyasha was in front of her with a transformed Tetsaiga drawn, ready for battle.  
  
"What do you want, bitch?" He growled at Kagura.  
  
"I wish to speak with your Miko."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her suspiciously, Sango holding Hiraikotsu ready, Miroku with his staff in hands. Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms, and she instinctively caught the small demon.  
  
"What for, wench?" Inuyasha snapped sharply at her.  
  
The corners of her lips lifted into her best manisfestation of a smile. "Inuyasha, allow me to speak to the Miko. If you wish, you may also listen to my proposition."  
  
Slowly the tetsaiga lowered, although Miroku and Sango still stood at ready.  
  
Kagome whispered softly to Inuyasha. "Let her talk. She's not here by Naraku's orders, I'm sure. She would've already tried to kill us if she was."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and stepped aside, revealing the delicate Kagome to Kagura's view. The sorceress knew not to underestimate the power of such a frail looking woman, for despite her small stature, she had managed to defeat Kanna's mirror, and she had immense spiritual powers.  
  
Kagome smiled at her encouragingly. "What would you like to ask me?" she questioned cheerfully.  
  
Kagura fixed her red eyes onto the innocent woman. "I want you to kill Naraku."  
  
"We've already tried many times! Is that all you want from us?"  
  
"If you can get my heart from him, I will aid you. I know his every weak point. I desire to be free. Retrieve my heart from him, and I will help you destroy him. Until I am free, I am his to command. He will have me try to kill you more than once. "  
  
Kagome blinked at her disbelief. With Kagura on thier side, thier group would pose an even greater threat to Naraku then they already did. But how would they get Kagura's heart? This could get complicated..  
  
"Where does he keep your heart?" She asked.  
  
"In his right sleeve, for easy access." Kagura spat bitterly.  
  
"How would we retrieve it from him?"  
  
"Kagome, you're arrow has the ability to damage him. When you blasted his head off before with your arrow, it took him weeks to recover and to rebuild his body. If you were to use an arrow to take his arm off, you would have access to my heart, but you will have to be quick about it. You will need to distract him so you can pick it up and give it to me. Once I have it in my possession, He cannot get it back from me. I will be free!"  
  
She spoke with such fire and vigor about freedom, Kagome had to wonder if she had someone waiting for her to be free, or if it was Naraku's horrible treatment that made her desire her freedom. Kagome figured it to be the latter, because trying to escape from Naraku for so long would leave her with no time to waste on love, especially without a heart to love with.  
  
Kagome felt a stab of sympathy for this woman. She could be strong, independent, a beautiful, defiant woman, yet she was trapped by Naraku. She would help her, no matter how many times she had been commanded to kill them.  
  
"We'll help you, if you help us." She said quietly to Kagura.  
  
"Then we have reached an agreement?"  
  
Kagome looked her in the eyes. " I will Help you. But I cannot do it alone." She glanced at her companions. They still were eyeing Kagura with distrust. After all, this could be some trap of Naraku's. Who's to say that she wouldnt' try to kill them at the crucial moment?  
  
The sorceress sensed her companions indecision. "I will more than likely try to kill you, but you can be certain it will be by Naraku's command. Until I am free, I must act like you are still my enemies." She grimaced. "You have no reason to trust me completely, but I can promise you once I am free, I will be a loyal ally until Naraku is killed."  
  
Slow minutes ticked by, while the shard hunters made up their minds. Sango was the first to nod. "Ok, I'll help you too." She smiled as Kagura's stony face lit up ever so slightly, like a candle just coming to life.  
  
"Alright, I will consent as well." The monk said, still watching them closely. Kagome smiled at him brilliantly, and Kagura's face lit up another few notches.  
  
They all looked towards Inuyasha, who was still eyeing the incarnation with distrust.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him sweetly.  
  
"Feh." he grumped, and looked away.  
  
"Is that a yes?" She persisted  
  
Some incoherent grumbling met her ears, and Kagura looked anxious.  
  
"I can't hear you, Inuyasha." The raven haired Miko prodded.  
  
"FINE!!" he exploded. "I'll help you out! You're all too weak without me anyways!"  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile, gently teasing him.  
  
He glared at her half heartedly, taking in her radience at his consent to help out the sorceress. It was against his better judgement, but he would help. He didn't want to see any of them killed, especially his Kagome.  
  
Shippo squirmed in her arms. "So does this mean she's our friend now?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Not yet, Shippo."  
  
"Oh, Ok, Do you have any candy?"  
  
"You'll have to wait for it, Shippo."  
  
"Ok.." he sighed in dissapointment. Kagome smiled at him again before turning back to Kagura. The sorceress was watching her enviously. This girl had everything she herself desired; Friends, love, a pup, and most of all, happiness and freedom. She was free to be who she was, and she had people here that loved her for it. This innocent girl didnt' realize how lucky she was.  
  
Suddenly she clutched at her chest where her heart should be at. 'Naraku, you bastard. ' He was squeezing her heart from wherever he was at; This was how he summoned her to his prescence. The pain would only increase the longer she waited.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked the woman.  
  
"Naraku wants me now. I must leave you. When the time is right, however, I want you to destroy him, or at least get my heart back. "  
  
The miko nodded solomnly. "We will."  
  
"Thank you." With that, she pulled out the feather and flew away as fast as the wind would allow her. The pain Naraku was putting on her chest was unbearable; he must need her alot to summon her this abruptly. That bastard. He would die. No one would miss him. At least, no one she knew of.  
  
Kagome watched her go sadly. The poor woman was under his complete control, and she hated it. Hell, Kagome would hate it too. She was too used to being independent and getting her way to live under someone else's rule. As she watched the wind sorceress fly away, she thought of one swift moving demon they could enlist to help them, one who they could help in return. Now, if he would just show up...  
  
And with a soft "thump" Kagome's silent wish was granted.  
  
Ok, R&R! I will find you if you don't!!!!!! 


	7. Come out, come out, wherever you are

Thank you Goddess of Anime for your continued loyalty in reviewing! And I'm sorry you can't do anything about the format. Maybe you can use letters, like maybe a line of 'o's or something to indicate a scene change. did you skip chapter 4? I'm just curious wondering about if pple actually listened to me....lol.  
  
I wish i owned Inuyasha. Maybe in my dreams....  
  
On with the story ! enjoy !  
  
Chapter 7: Come out, Come out, Wherever you are  
  
It was about mid-afternoon when Kagura landed silently in front of Naraku's fortress. She sincerly hoped Naraku was planning on attacking the Inu gang himself, in person, soon. She would of course be with him, and naturally Kagome's group would get her heart back. Of this she had no doubts. She entered her master's fortress without any hesitation; after all, she lived there.  
  
It didnt' take long to find where her master was at; he was waiting in the receiving room where he would entertain a guest; or, more specifically, new minion. She entered the room, bowing politely to the figure in the room across from her master, not knowing nor caring about who it was. She inclined her head towards her master.  
  
"You wished to see me, my Lord?"  
  
"Yes, Kagura. It seems this man has been trying to kill Inuyasha for quite some time now."  
  
She eyed Naraku warily. "Continue."  
  
He smirked at her. "It seems he desires a powerful servant to aide him in his wishes. He somehow discovered that my incarnations are among the most powerful demons around. He wishes for me to create him a loyal, willing servant. Instead of going through the trouble of creating a new incarnation, I have decided to give him your heart instead. Kagura, meet your new master and ally to destroying Inuyasha."  
  
Kagura stared spechlessly at her now former master. She snapped her head around to look upon the man across from her master, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt she would hate him as much as she hated Naraku.  
  
She was stunned to see a powerful demon, graceful, beautiful, yet dangerous looking all at once. He was surveying her with a cool, unfaltering gaze, taking in her appearance. She knew him. She had aided him before, once, when her master had commanded her to commence in the destruction of Inuyasha. This man who bore such a powerful resembelance to Inuyasha.  
  
The lord of the Western Lands, the notorious, cold, Sesshoumarou. In his right hand was her heart; he eyed it with disdain. He had no desire to control her this way; it was messy and unnesecarily cruel. The defiance in the sorceress's eyes trapped him for a moment. He had expected a servant, mild, meek, completely without a fire or a sense of revenge. Kagura's eyes sparkled with both. This woman was full of life. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing when it came to servants. Then again, he wasn't actually going to use her as a servant.  
  
He decided it was better if she had some life in her; that defiance could be used to their advantage. Hopefully. She looked at him skeptically, wondering why such a powerful demon such as himself would sink so low as to use her old master for services. She understood Naraku's motives for selling her to someone to kill Inuyasha; he wouldn't have to do it himself. That wuss.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, and walked in a wide, slow, deliberate circle around her, taking in every aspect of her. She was lovely, he admitted. He couldn't help but notice the defiant tilt to her chin, and the sparkle of melevolence in her eyes. In turn, her ruby eyes watched the powerful demon lord circle her; she took him in as well. This silent appraisel of one another lasted a few moments. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her, locking his impassive golden gaze with her hateful, yet curious red glare.  
  
"So, Kagura of the wind, In turn for a powerful servant, I must kill Inuyasha with your aide." He said redundantly  
  
"Your now my master, I must do as you wish, Mi' Lord."  
  
Naraku watched the stare down for a few moments before getting bored with it. "Take her and go, Lord Sesshoumaru. You cannot seek out Inuyasha from here."  
  
"My apologies, Lord Naraku, for burdening you further with my prescence here. We will take our leave now. Come, Kagura." He Strolled carelessly towards the door, without glancing back to make sure Kagura was following. Ah and Un, the two headed dragon he rode, was waiting outside with Jaken, who was scowling darkly on his ugly toad face. That self same ugly face lights up when his lord walks out of the fortress.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" He wailed, rushing towards his lord as fast as his little toad legs would carry him. Kagura quirked an eyebrow at the stupid, annoying little creature.  
  
"Your servant, I presume?" Kagura stated, looking in detestation at the ugly little beast.  
  
"Sadly." Sesshoumaru replied flatly, looking distastefully at the adoration in the little toad man's eyes. Striding past him, knowing Kagura would follow automatically, He commanded Jaken coldly. "Come, Jaken."  
  
"Yes my Lord and rock!" he squeaked happily, while Kagura snorted in disgust. She wanted to know why Sesshoumaru, of all people would be the one to trade services with her old master. He was almost to Ah and Un before he glanced back at her.  
  
"Here..." he said quietly, tossing something at her.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha..??"  
  
"My little brother and His girl, Kagome requested I do this for you. In turn, (He flexed his left arm) Kagome gave me my arm back.  
  
"How did you get to Naraku before me? You must have talked to them right after I left."  
  
"....." For a moment, he was silent. Then he answered. "I caught the end of what you were saying, and knew my little brother and Kagome wouldn't be able to free you anytime soon. So, I struck a bargain. Kagome is very powerful, and, since she has been training with Kaede, I was able to get her to give me an arm. Naraku was summoning you when you left. So, I knew you would take your time. I used my demon speed to reach the destination before you. I questioned Naraku as to his reasons for summoning you, and he told me it was because he wanted you to kill Inuyasha today. I told him that was my goal as well. So, we struck a bargain. I use you to kill Inuyasha and Kagome, and in return, I get to keep you as a servant for myself. But, as you can see, I have no desire to bind you to me in such a manner."He paused, then added softly, "Or to kill my little brother."  
  
Kagura stared at the heart pulsating in her hands. Free. She was Free. Holding the heart close to her chest, she felt it melding with her body, beating it's rythm within her breast. She was alive! She was free! But, She had no where to go. Sesshoumaru had proved kind beyond words. She looked at him with renewed gratitude and respect, joy reflected in her sparkling eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru, almost sensing her thoughts, spoke. "In my gratitude, I agreed you could stay at my palace once your debt to Inuyasha has been paid. You may stay as long as you like. For now, however, you need to meet with my worthless half brother and his companions."  
  
Blinking dumbly, she could only nod, as she still held one hand to her breast. It was there. her heart. hers. she had it. The welcome, alien feeling of it beating inside her was so wonderful, so natural, she could've kissed the dignified, handsome demon on the spot.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had climbed onto the Two-headed Dragon, Jaken behind him. Kagura whipped out her feather to follow him, hoping he could lead her to Kagome's group. She owed Kagome big time for this. Until Naraku and Kikyou were destroyed, Kagura still could not live in peace. But now she had the power to destroy him. She could have friends. She could fall in love. She could have her own children, by her own choice. She was free.  
  
"Kagura, if you wish, I will lead you to my brother and his friends." Sesshoumaru had no idea where this strip of niceness was coming from, but the look of gratitude and hope in her eyes made something inside him tremble with an alien feeling. It was odd; he hadn't had the urge to be nice to anyone since he met Rin, the little girl now under his protection.  
  
"Thank you for your generosity, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed her head politely; she couldn't help but feel indebted to this great demon before her. He was doing much he didn't have to, and all because he was grateful he had his arm back. Doing that must have cost Kagome enormous spiritual power, so Sesshoumaru must feel responsible for her weak state.  
  
Wordlessly Sesshoumaru commanded the dragon to rise, with Kagura close behind on her feather. The rest of the journey passed in silence.  
  
Reaching Inuyasha's camp, Sesshoumaru landed the dragon a distance away from them, Kagura following suit.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagura said sincerly.  
  
"....." Was his reply.  
  
She gave him a glare for being so anti-social, he didn't know how lucky he was. He had always been free; she was just now had the opportunity to be free. He just took life for granted, the jerk. Oh well, she wasn't going to spend the days of her newfound freedom hating the handsome youki.  
  
She turned, dismissing him, entirely forgetting he was of a higher rank, and therefore was supposed to be the one to dismiss her. Oh well. Sesshoumaru gave a low growl, but nothing more as he boarded the dragon with Jaken and took to the skies, leaving Kagura to find her way to Inuyasha's camp on her own.  
  
'I will be paying you a visit in the future, Lord Sesshoumaru. And let's see if I can't capture you in my winds.' She thought, watching the proud demon fly away. Strong, powerful, arrogant, beautiful, proud, honorable, yet also an ice prince. Could wind melt ice? She could certainly try it.  
  
Shaking her head, she entered Inuyasha's small campsite. A warm, welcoming voice greeted her.  
  
"Kagura-sama! Sesshoumaru must have kept his promise and freed you! Now you're on our side!" Kagome squealed happily upon seeing the attractive demoness.  
  
Kagura smiled, the first true smile to light her face since the day she was created. "Thank you, Kagome-sama. I couldn't be here if it wasnt' for you."  
  
Kagome blushed pleasantly. "It was nothing, Kagura." Then she added with a smile "We need all the help we can get!" Inuyasha growled at her, and she merely grinned at him.  
  
Kagura took in Kagome's ashy countenence, the dark circles under her eyes, the way her legs didnt' seem to want to support her, the way her eyelids drooped. Giving Sesshoumaru his arm back must have cost her more than she was willing to admit, she was a proud young woman. Kagura admired that, but she still needed her rest, just like anyone else.  
  
"Miko, you should rest." Kagura said to Kagome, knowing the priestess would protest. Luckily for the sorceress, Inuyasha agreed with her, as did everyone else.  
  
"Wench, you need your strength to find the fragments! we cant' do that with you being in piss-poor condition!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome, backing the wind sorceress up. He didn't like the wind demons smell, it was exactly like Naraku's. But she was on their side now.  
  
"He's right, lady Kagome. You need your rest more than anyone else here." The perverted monk spoke, coming up behind her.  
  
"But if we start today, we can search for them more quickly, before Naraku gets a chance to get his hands on them!" Kagome protested tiredly.  
  
"Kagome, we need you in top condition. Besides, we could all use a rest." Sango interjected, finally making up Kagome's mind.  
  
"Alright, you all win. I'll get my rest and we'll start out in the morning then. Besides, that'll give you guys a chance to get to know Kagura." She winked at the sorceress. With a small wave, she headed towards the hut, trying not to let her shoulders droop and her feet drag too much. Her eyes were heavy, and the moment she laid down on her cot she was asleep.  
  
The sun was painstakingly slowly slipping below the horizon, but still hung proudly in the clear sky. Kagura shifted nervously. Without Kagome to break the ice, she was left to her own sources. Living with Naraku, she had little to no social skills, and she had not the slightest clue how to act around friends. Her only friend had been Kanna.  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Kagura, would you like to go to the Hot springs with me? Miroku and Inuyasha will watch over Kagome," She glanced over at the hanyou, who was staring at the hut like he had x-ray vision, "and I'm feeling a little dirty myself. Would you like to come?"  
  
Kagura smiled warmly at the woman who was offering her company willingly. She'd never visited a natural hot-spring like what Kagome and Sango were used to, but this would be the perfect ice-breaker. With little hesitation, she agreed.  
  
Sango flashed her a smile. "Okay, I just need to get us some stuff to use to wash off with while we're there." She walked to the hut, entering silently with a pair of golden eyes watching her intently as she entered Kagome's sanctuary.  
  
'If she wakes Kagome up..." the Dog demon thought menacingly to himself. Of course he would never actually harm Sango, it made him feel better to think he could.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was thinking to herself, 'Better not wake up Kagome, or else Inuyasha will have my head!' She also knew Inuyasha wouldn't really hurt her, but for a person with such sensitive ears he certainly could yell. She left swiftly and silently, just in time to hear Kagura's scream of "PERVERT" and see Miroku's face dig into the delicate earth.  
  
Kagura was glowering at the monk's still form; Inuyasha merely shook his head. Sango smiled at Kagura who was still glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Well, at least he won' t be spying on us at the springs." Sango commented, a smile still tugging her lips.  
  
Kagura looked at Inuyasha. "What about him?" Sango could barely surpress her laugh. "Inuyasha? Spying?" On her and Kagura? "It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens. Now if Kagome was going....." She said, barely surpressing a laugh.  
  
Inuyasha caught the comment and growled. He wasn't going to comment or leave his post at Kagome's door. Shippo was in there, sleeping next to her. Lucky kit. He was so small he could curl right up next to Kagome's perfectly flat stomach comfortably, getting closer to her than Inuyasha could ever hope to. At least at the current moment.....  
  
Anyhow, he simply glared at the demon slayer as she turned around, Kagura following suit, and marched off towards the hot springs. He glanced inside at Kagome and Shippo, sound asleep. He watched the Miko's sleeping face; she was so peaceful, content, with a lone sunbeam dancing across her face, a rogue strand of hair playing across her nose, a small smile gracing her pale lips.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought, allowing a small sigh to slip past him. He hoped she would wake up soon. Despite her angellic and ethereal beauty while she slept, he already missed her playful smile, the mischievious twinkle she got in her eyes whenever she was planning something. He missed the love that filled her eyes when she glanced at him, holding his gaze for an eternity before relinquishing it's hold. Most of all, he missed her voice. Soft, sweet, melodic, it was a voice that could cause a demon to crawl back into the pits of hell in fear of it's purity. The bubble of her laughter reminded him of a stream; the way she could whisper to him, tantilizing him. Her voice could torment him, make him smile, or make him cringe, depending on her mood.  
  
Somehow, this frail and seemingly harmless little woman had weasled her way into his heart and refused to leave. Somehow she had broken his defenses, crumbling them at his feet, making him cringe at the outright vulnerability he felt, and she just seemed to smile at him, telling him silently she would never leave him, that it would be O.K. in the end. She was Kagome, and No One would take her away from him. Not after all he went through to get her back. Never.  
  
Kagura and Sango walked confidently on the path, Sango eagerly chatting away to her newest female friend. She was talking about some of the things that had already happened before Naraku and Kikyou hit the scene; she also filled Kagura in on what had been going on between Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Kagura listened intently, nodding her head and looking thoughtful. She hadn't realized how much these people had been through before she had even been born. These seemingly weak humans had endured more than she thought was ever possible. Kagura was awestruck at the strength these "weaklings" possessed.  
  
It fascinated her to no end the way these humans worked. She mimicked Sango as she used the soap and body washes, as well as the "Shampoo" from Kagome's time. She didn't realize you weren't supposed to keep it away from your face, and she cursed when she got it into her eyes. Hell, who wouldn't if it squirted directly in your eyes?  
  
Sango looked nervously at the flailing demoness, before moving to help her. After all, the sorceress could be extremely tempermental. She didnt' know if the woman would retaliate violently or what. It was with understandable timidity that she moved to help the sorceress.  
  
Kagura was patient, listening to the slayer explain how to get the burning substance out of her eyes. She obeyed the human woman, happy to get the burning out of her eyes; even happier to make a new friend. Even though by nature she hated humans, she craved the emotions, the friendships, the happiness these humans took for granted every day. She wanted, no, needed to feel the things they did.  
  
"What was it like, being Naraku's minion?" Sang questioned delicately, knowing it was probably a touchy subject.  
  
Kagura cringed visibly, hating the very sound of that bastard's name. He had made her life a living hell; she didn't want to discuss him. But, the exterminator had shared so much with her; it was only natural to return the favor. Taking a deep breath, she told her tale.  
  
About one hour later, Kagura and Sango finally pulled themselves out of the hot spring. Sango had listened with rapt attention to the other womans' story. She admired the woman's strength, but now also had another reason to find Naraku. Wherever he was.  
  
'We'll find that bastard.' Sango thought to herself. 'And when we do, he'll wish he'd never been born.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 7! I'm having alot of fun writing this story, so if your gonna flame, please do so! Nothing you say is gonna spoil my good mood! R&R! ttfn  
  
-shorty40 aka crystal 


	8. Don't touch me!

fantasy-seal- Wow, thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot about Kanna! Don't worry though, she comes in later; just not in this chapter! thanks for the feedback!  
  
Goddess-Of-Anime- Yeah, my puncuation sucks, i know. I can't resist making Miroku the biggest perv ever! He's my favorite character, yet I enjoy abusing him immensly! I apologize for chapter 4, I know it wasn't that great! I still consider myself an amatuer in writing! thanks for the constructive critism! I need it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Despite my many dreams, I will never own anything Inuyasha. But Yuriko is My own character. Ok, now you can enjoy! ttfn  
  
Chapter 8: Don't touch me!  
  
Sesshoumaru had betrayed him. Mind you, it wasn't the first time one of his pawns had done something behind his back, but this was the first time they'd ever gotten away with it. Naraku was furious; he'd lost one of his best minions, thus making him weaker and them stronger. He simmered in that knowledge angrily, knowing he would get revenge. Perhaps that wench that resembled Kikyou would make a sufficiant target. She seemed so weak, and yet so vital to their little group.  
  
And, with Kikyou's help, that little wench wouldn't stand a chance. Now to get her alone......  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly at the monk as he stood up, shaking his head, a comical, red lump forming on the top of his skull. He spared Inuyasha a glance, knowing the Hanyou probably hadn't moved an inch within the past.....how long had he been out for?  
  
"You've been unconscious for little over an hour, monk." The hanyou said quietly, still worried about disturbing his sleeping woman.  
  
Miroku rubbed his skull. The throbbing was slowly diminishing....Damn could women hit hard! Whoever said women were the weaker sex had never encountered an enraged wind sorceress or demon slayer. He didn't dare touch Kagome....for obvious reasons. "Is lady Kagome Alright?" he asked quickly as the throbbing subsided.  
  
"She'll be fine monk, as soon as she's had her rest." One of his ears flicked back, thinking he'd heard a sound. Kagome had merely shifted in her bed, but was once again in a sound slumber.  
  
"Where is Shippo, Kagura, and Lady Sango?"  
  
"Sango and Kagura are at the Hot springs still, and Shippo," He growled low and glanced in the hut. "Is in there." Yep, he was jealous of the kit.  
  
"How long does it take women to get clean? honestly?" He asked in a exasperated tone.  
  
"........." Inuyasha glanced briefly at the hut again, wondering how Kagome was sleeping. Suddenly he heard her stir, and begin to get up. He was on his feet in an instant, still watching the doorway intently.  
  
"You're such a great conversationalist." Miroku commented dryly, taking in the Half-Demon's behavior. On the other hand, if it was Sango in there instead of Kagome......Shaking his head, he briefly wondered if Kagome had risen, simply because that would easily explain Inuyasha's sudden alertness.  
  
A few seconds later a yawning and strectching Kagome appeared outside the hut. Inuyasha looked her over carefully, making sure she looked rested enough. Other than her sleepy eyes, she looked just fine. Her hair was in a sensual dissarray around her head, her lips dry and pale like the rest of her face, and her eyes bright.  
  
It took every ounce of control Inuyasha possessed not to kiss her right there. Shippo still slept soundly inside the hut, while Miroku greeted Kagome.  
  
"I am glad to see you are well rested Kagome." A small smile graced his features, "You had all of us immensely worried, especially Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha glowered at him, but for once didn't try to kill the pervert. Kagome simply smiled at the boys. "I feel much better, my strength is almost fully returned, so we can continue our search pretty soon now.  
  
Once again, Inuyasha growled. "You're not going anywhere until ALL of your strength is back!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm well enough to travel, thank you. And if you don't like it, then Carry me!"  
  
"Feh! Wench! If your going to be stupid and stubborn, I will!" He made as if to reach for her.  
  
"Don't touch me!! Sit!"  
  
Crash  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"SIT!! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsit!!!!"  
  
Blam!Crash!Boom!Crashcrashcrashcrash!!  
  
Kagome turned and stormed off in a huff, going back into the hut, knowing maybe she had been just a little hard on him, but was feeling quite justified for it at the moment. Miroku just shook his head at the pair. Oh, he knew they'd make up; after all, they didn't seem to have any problems with kissing each other.....  
  
"You just never learn, do you?" Miroku said to the flattened half demon.  
  
A few muffled swear words came from the hanyou, but they were indistinguishable. Miroku started to continue knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be moving for a while due to all the sittings he'd received. He was about to open his mouth again when Sango and Kagura stepped into view.  
  
Sango smiled at them, brushing some wet hair out of her face. Kagura was also smiling but already had her hair in a bun. Immediately Miroku stepped to them. "Lady Sango.." He began, but Sango cut him off.  
  
"Back off, perv. I'd rather not kill anyone today." She said with a syrupy sweet smile and a deathly gleam in her eyes. Miroku's face wavered for a brief moment, but he quickly recovered and continued his innocent act.  
  
"Why, Lady Sango, I haven't the faintest Idea what you're talking about." He said, eyes as innocently wide as possible.  
  
"Yeah right.." She muttered, marching past him to the hut, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growls to keep her out. Brushing the curtain aside, she looked at the fuming, groggy looking young priestess.  
  
"Hey, you look like your feeling better." She said to Kagome with a sisterly smile. Kagome smiled brilliantly at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling fine, but Inuyasha still thinks I'm too weak to travel." She pouted, but continued. "The nerve! I might not be as strong as you guys, but I'm not that weak either! I could take a little travelling!"  
  
Sango smiled serenely, an eerily Miroku-ish movement. "He's only thinking of when we get attacked by demons.He just wants to make sure your at your full potential so that you won't get hurt as easily and can help us when necessary. I actually agree with him there."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I guess your right. I should try to see things from his point of view, but I can't when He doesn't tell me why he's commanding me to do something. Anyhow, enough of me and Inuyasha, How's Kagura adjusting?"  
  
"She's doing great! She had a really rough time with Naraku, and She's extremely grateful to be free, and I'm sure she's more than happy to help us out now. "  
  
The miko nodded happily. "I knew she'll be happy now. All we have to do now is destroy Naraku!" Suddenly she frowned. "But how are we going to do that?" She murmured ."He's too strong. If Inuyasha hits him with Tetsaiga, he just rejenerates. If Miroku tries to use the wind tunnel, he sets out his poison insects. And Hiraikotsu.." She glanced at Sango. "Is either dodged or deflected, but he can rejenerate after that too." She sat, deep in thought for a moment. Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"What about you and Shippo?" Sango Suggested.  
  
"It took him weeks to recover from my arrow, so I think If I were to hit him in the right spot with it, I might be able to kill him for good. I just have to hit his head dead center."  
  
Sango nodded silently, agreeing with the miko. Everyone else could be a distraction, while Kagome set up a position where it would be impossible to miss him. That was the best stratedgy she'd heard all day. "Alright, that's what we'll do."  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's all we can do."  
  
Ok, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but bear with me here. The story is still in its' youth! Or at least I think so.....Ok, since this chapter is so short, I decided to put a teaser in here for the next chapter.  
  
"His chain of thought was abruptly cut off when an unwelcome, but familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Kagura sensed it too, and her gaze whipped around to locate the demons' precise location. Soundlessly the demon landed, causing Kagome to reach for her bow and arrows, and Sango and Miroku to leap into a fighting stance."  
  
R & R!!! 


	9. Temptations and Premonitions

Welcome to another chapter! A quick shout out to my reviewers....

AngelTears15- Well, HANNAH, I'm glad you like my story you cow! I'll update mine when you update yours! and keep reviewing or else!!!!! lol! And yes, I know Sesshy is ooc, but hey, IT'S MY STORY!!!!!!!!!

Goddess-of-Anime- Yay! I was talking about Tetsusaiga, Inu's sword in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! And feel free to ask anymore questions! And I'll try not to abandon this story, I kinda like how it's coming along.....

Fantasy-Seal- Hmm...Good question. Ya know, she just might. That's a pretty good idea. But She's so hard to write about....Thanks for the compliment! I'll keep you updated on what's goin on w/Kanna; But fear not! she will make an appearance at least!!!! Thanks for the compliment and keep reviewing!!!!!

Disclaimer: Do I really need this??? Oh well. Only in my wildest and greatest fantasies do I own Inuyasha...and Sesshy...drool lol!

Ok, on with my lovely story! (Oh, and Toutosai comes in in this chapter. He's the guy that made Tetsaiga, Inu's sword. He rides a three eyed bull named Momo.) (Rin comes in too. She showed kindness to Sesshy, and when she was killed by wolves, he brought her to life with the tensaiga, also forged by Totousai. No one knows why he brought her back, but she's followed him ever since.)

_**Chapter 9: Temptations and Premonitions. **_

The sun set, filling the sky with a dazzling arry of colors before finally succumbing to the gentle beauty of the moon and stars that took over the heavens after the flaming star had gone. They watched the giant orb disappear before turning to the leaping fire before them. Inuyasha was perched in a nearby tree, hovering over the camp, listening intently to Kagura as she related all the events of her life back to Kagome and Miroku while Sango tended the fire. Shippo slept soundly in Kagome's lap.

'Lucky Kit.' Inuyasha thought to himself, his mind beginning to wander once Kagura had finished her story. 'Naraku needs to die, and I'm the one.."

His chain of thought was abruptly cut off when an unwelcome, but familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Kagura sensed it too, and her gaze whipped around to locate the demons' precise location. Soundlessly the demon landed, causing Kagome to reach for her bow and arrows, and Sango and Miroku to leap into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha." Lord Sesshoumaru greeted, inclining his head towards his half-brother. Inuyasha growled. What in the hell could he want? He had no reason to visit them.

"The demon Naraku has caused a disturbance in the Western lands. Nothing I, Sesshoumaru, couldn't take care of. But it has come to my attention that this demon has been seeking to take over the other lands besides my own. I feel obligated to rid this world of this demon. I have decided I may need to enlist your aide." His gaze was still impassive.

Inuyasha growled. "Giving up your pride to ask us lowly humans and half-demons for help?" He spat out, "What reason could you have for asking us for help?" Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

Impassively, he stepped to his right side, revealing to everyone's view a small, adorable human girl. Rin. She clung to Sesshoumaru's leg shyly, peering at the group nervously as they stared back at her in total surprise. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked gently of the little girl, lowering her bow and arrows, putting them back on the ground next to her.

"My name is Rin." She said quietly. Shippo stirred in Kagome's lap. Kagome quieted him and set him on her sleeping bag, never removing her eyes from the adorable little child who watched the imperial dog demon with big, trusting eyes. Kagome didn't want to move any closer to Sesshoumaru. It was Kagura who moved to him fearlessly.

"Rin, sweetheart, you look tired. Let's put you to bed." Ignoring the flash of emotion that crossed the demon lords face, she led the innocent human child away.

As she dissapeared into the hut, Miroku spoke up. "So I see. You would have us help you keep an eye on the human girl so you can battle Naraku. Is that it?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "Yes. I do not trust Jaken with her for long periods of time, and I cannot protect her at all times." Inuyasha growled low.

"How can we trust you?" He rumbled.

Sesshoumaru's reply was cool. "You can't. But know this, little brother. I keep my word. You have my word that I will not harm your group as long as you watch over Rin and battle with me against Naraku."

Sango sighed in resignation before setting down her boomerang. "I guess this means we have 3 more mouths to feed. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin." She settled herself before the cheerful blaze of the fire. With a weary sigh, she motioned for them to sit. "It's been a long day. We all need our rest. Make yourselves comfy."

Kagura quietly pushed aside the curtain to the hut, stepping out. "Rin was exhausted. She fell asleep very quickly once I got her to relax a little. She 's a sweet little girl." She smiled gently, revelling in the newfound feeling of warmth being with the tiny human child had stirred within her. It was of little surprise to her that Sesshoumaru wanted help the little girl, in fact, the revelation that he even took care of a human child failed to surprise her. She had once came upon him to inform him of the Tokijin's completion and found him returning to the little girl and Jaken.

So, the ice prince had a heart. She briefly wondered if she would ever be inside of it. Her ruby gaze locked with his priceless golden orbs with startling intensity. His eyes seethed with with a warm emotion that was impossible to identify, but Kagura's breathing had quickened with her heartbeat so she missed the shock that flitted across everyone else's face at this rare display of emotion. Then he turned away, leaving her feeling slightly dissapointed for no apparent reason.

Turning, he moved to a tree near the hut. Leaping into it's branches, he said one thing before his prescence became unnoticable once more: "Be ready to leave in the morning." Jaken stared speechlessly at his lord before moving to the base of the tree and sitting.

"You heard him! Go to sleep!" He yelled in his annoying high pitched voice before closing his eys.

Kagome smiled slightly. There was chemistry betweein Kagura and Sesshoumaru, she knew. She could sense it coming. But right now was not the time to ponder it; right now she wanted to sleep.

"Let's go to bed now. It's late." She said, glancing at the sky. "Since the kids have the hut, I think we should sleep out here so that we don't disturb them." She smiled softly, warmly at the hut. "But they've got my sleeping bag. Looks like I'm going to be borrowing Sango's extra blanket" She grinned at Sango, who smiled in return. Turning, she got the blankets, while Miroku situated himself by the fire and Inuyasha lept into a tree. Kagura pulled out her feather; it would serve as a bed as good as anything else. Kagura gave one, solitary glance at the tree in which Sesshoumaru had perched himself in and for one, breathless moment, she could've sworn she had seen his liquid amber gaze watching her. But maybe it was her imagination playing with her.

Everyone settled in, and when their breathing became soft, Kagome sat up. Inuyasha jumped down and wordlessly sat next to her, enveloping her in his steely embrace. He had known that she would get cold and had already planned this. Quietly they lay next to one another, holding each other for warmth and to feel each others heartbeats beating out a steady rythm to lull them to the land of eternal slumber.

Morning came, and with it the normal bustle of getting everything ready to move out. Inuyasha had left Kagome's side before anyone else had awakened; and Kagome never mentioned it. Shippo and Rin had gone off to collect some herbs for Kagome before leaving, and were now about to drive the adults insane with their chatter. Kagura was surprised to find herself playing with the children as if she'd had a childhood herself and was simply trying to relive it. The children adored her; almost as much as they loved Kagome. Well, Rin liked Kagura better, while Shippo still ran to Kagome. Things worked that way.

They moved out at around 9:00 in the morning, chatting easily amongst themselves while they walked. Sesshoumaru was silent, as were Inuyasha and Miroku for the most part, unless Miroku decided to point out something to Inuyasha. Kagura stole glances at Sesshoumaru every now and then, which didn't escape Kagome's notice. She didn't miss the way the demon lord watched Kagura either. How was she supposed to get those two together? She mused to herself.

Rin and Shippo giggled and jumped, playing around the older people as they walked along.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Called the ever innocent Rin, "Do you wanna play with me?" Sesshoumaru looked at the small child, who smiled at him in adoration.

"Not right now Rin. Maybe later."

"Ok! Rin will go pick flowers for you then!" Unphased, the child lept away happily. Kagura smiled at her as she bounded up to her next.

"Kagura!" She chirped "Do you wanna play with me? We can make a flower necklace for Sesshoumaru! Won't that look pretty?" She asked, looking lovingly at Kagura.

"That would be very pretty Rin, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at braiding flowers. How bout you show me how at the next stop?" Her warm ruby eyes gazed at the girl affectionatly.

"Ok then, but Rin is getting tired! I wish we had Ah and Un!"

"Ah and Un?" Kagura asked.

"Our two-headed Dragon we ride!"

"Oh."

With a happy giggle, Rin ran back to Sesshoumaru. "Can you carry me?" She asked him sweetly. With one wordless, fluid motion, Rin was seated on the boa he carried on his shoulder. She squealed in surprise as he lifted her, but giggled once she was there. The rest of the group just smiled. He _was_ a good parent, after all. Jaken trailed behind him, glaring jealously at the little girl.

"The next town is about 6 miles up." Inuyasha announced, and the group fell silent.

Naraku

"Kikyou." He called from the shadows of the tree.

"What do you want, Naraku?" She asked, her emotionless facade well in place.

Under his baboon cloak, he smirked. "It would seem that all of my pawns have decided to go against me. All I have is Kanna left. I need more strength if I am to defeat Inuyasha." Kikyou didn't know that this was an utter lie.

She gazed at him icily for a brief moment, before replying. "All right. I will grant you this, but anymore favors, Naraku, and I shall kill them myself."

Naraku stayed silent. If she did not allow him to kill Inuyasha and Kagome, then she would refuse to give him the Shikon jewel. He could not kill her without it. Kikyou's blue aura began to swirl around her as she gathered her energy about her. She looked as though she was in prayer, but the soul stealers swirled around her devilishly, reminding any human or demon that she was more than just a priestess. She was the living dead. Soundlessly the blue energy began to swirl into rope-like strings that moved steadily towards Naraku.

He sat in silence as Kikyou's energy began to flood his system. He tingled, every nerve ending coming to life, bringing him to an incredible state of heightened awarness of everything. Then the flow stopped. Kikyou opened her brown eyes to look at the half-demon that was Naraku. He gave her a steady look before leaping away, back to his fortress. With a sigh and a heavy heart, she went back to her previous task, her soul collecters disappearing into the day.

Naraku knew precisely what he would do with this energy. Another Incarnation was in order, he knew. This time, No mistakes.

Inuyasha's group

"Are we there yet?" Whined a bored and tired Shippo from the comfort of Kagome's shoulder.

"Not yet, Shippo. We'll be there soon, don't worry." Kagome reassured the tiny fox demon.

"But I'm boooored...." he moaned.

"Shippo," Kagome's voice took on a harder edge, like a mother chastising her child. "Whining won't get us there any quicker. It's best you just be quiet or else you'll annoy Inuyasha into hitting you again."

Shippo pouted, but fell silent. Inuyasha could hit pretty hard....He continued to sulk from Kagome's shoulder.

"There it is." Miroku said quietly, but his voice seemed loud due to the heavy silence that had fallen over the group. The village came into view, and Kagura was struck with a slice of envy. There were children running, jumping, laughing. Adults carrying baskets talking and smiling, chuckling together. The men sat together, polishing weapons, conversing with smiles on their faces. The huts were neat and clean, and gardens filled with lush, green, healthy plants completed the peaceful scene.

Each member of the group had a strange reaction to the village. For Kagura, it was envy. These people lived the type of life she so desired for herself. Sango was hit roughly by homesickness; this village was so much like her destroyed home. Kagome felt contentment; there was something reassuring in seeing such a normal, happy scene in the midst of a war torn, demon infested land. Sesshoumaru was disgusted while at the same time the smiles he saw pricked at something within him. For Miroku, there was quite the crowd of young ladies here....but the one he wanted was unnatainable. He felt a longing; a powerful desire to live a happy life like this with the woman he loved. Inuyasha felt the longing; the same as Miroku did.

For the children, they saw the other children to play with, while Jaken saw more little people that would hit him....

As they entered the village, the talking stopped and eyes turned towards them. They continued through, trying to ignore the stares. One old man decided to come up behind them.

"WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?????" He demanded with a smile as the group turned around with a startled jump.

"Toutosai!!!" Kagome yelled out happily, hugging the elderly swordsmith.

"It's good to see you too, child. Tell me, how has this dolt been treating my beloved Tetsaiga?" He glanced over the group, and screamed. "It's Sesshoumaru! Save me!!!" He ducked behind Kagome, who sweatdropped.

"It's good to see you too Toutosai." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Kagome gave him a death glare.

"It's okay, he's working with us now."

The bug-eyed little man peeked nervously from behind her, eyeing the stoic Sesshoumaru warily. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, and Toutosai relaxed. He still kept one buggy eye on the demon lord however. Suspiciously he asked Sesshoumaru if he still had the great Tensaiga. Sesshoumaru scowled, but then in his stoic voice gave a "Yes."

A small converstation ensued. Questions from Toutosai about Kagura, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru and how they came to be travelling with the Inuyasha gang. The people he asked about asked about him, too. Except for Sesshoumaru, who had already encountered the swordsmith.

Sesshoumaru had wanted Toutosai to forge him a sword equal in power to Inuyasha's Tetsaiga; of course, Totousai had blatently refused, sensing Sesshoumaru's evil intentions. He knew that the sword of healing, Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga, was equal in power to the Tetsaiga, only on a reverse level. Sesshoumaru had gone to the evil swordsmith, Kaijinbo, to have a sword made instead. Kaijinbo was a prodigy of Totousai, but had been exhiled by his old master for his wicked swords. He forged the Tokijin for Sesshoumaru, although the sword possessed him for a short while before it killed him.

That was where Kagura had first defied her master. She had informed Sesshoumaru of the Tokijin's choice, and knew Sesshoumaru was its rightful owner. She had seen him with Rin and Jaken when she delivered this message about Tokijin. She had knew he, with the power of Tokijin, might stand up to her wicked master.

Totousai closed his eyes and nodded his head as the questioning died down. He made a quick decision.

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure that's wise, master Totousai?" Sango asked the weapons master.

He gave her a flat look. "Child, I have seen more battles and weapons that you could imagine." Now his voice raised to a shout, and his bug eyes widened. "JUST BECAUSE I'M AN OLD COOT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SPAR WITH THE BEST OF YOU YOUNGUNS'!!!!"

Sango stepped back in surprise. " I didn't mean to offend you, Elder. We would be delighted to have your company."

"What?!? Says who? I don't want that old codger slowin' us down!'' Inuyasha, who had been silent, now screamed.

"Inuyasha, we could use all the help we can get." Kagome said calmly. "Besides, I'm sure he will become a valuable asset to our team in time." She smiled. Inuyasha melted.

"Feh. Fine, I don't care one way or the other. Just as long as he ain't slowin us down." He pouted and looked away. Kagome just continued to smile at his gruff exterior. She knew he was just protesting because with all of these people travelling with them, one of them was bound to find out what was going on between them. Frankly, Kagome didn't care if the whole universe knew. She loved Inuyasha; nothing could change that.

Inuyasha was distrustful of everyone; even Sango and Miroku could not know how things had changed between them. It was imparitive that no one find out about it. If somehow they blurted it out and Naraku caught wind of it....Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Naraku found out about him and Kagome.

The original members of the group smiled at Totousai, welcoming him into the group. Kagura and Rin gave him a curious glance, and Sesshoumaru looked on emotionlessly. So they made camp, and would move on in the morning.

He couldn't sleep. Her scent was driving him bonkers. Apparently, although she had once smelled like Naraku, once she was free she had her own special scent just like anyone else. And although he hid it very well, (he did have years of practice after all) her scent almost forced him to look at her, to be tantalized by the sensuous sway of her hips, the luscious curves of her full breasts, the narrowness of her waist. Her smile, warm, inviting, caused his heart to riot within him. Everything about her, from her sparking ruby eyes to the glossy sheen of her silky hair, each movement, each breath, caused his breath to catch in his throat.

'Why does she tempt me so?' He thought irritably, his exotic golden eyes watching her comfort Rin after the child had awakened from a bad dream. Her hair was slightly disheveled; her face sleepy. At length, Rin settled back down and once again drifted into dreamland. A growl of frustration rose in his throat before he could stop it. She couldn't see him; he was safely nestled in a tree. But gods, he was amazed to feel his body on fire with wanting. He didn't want just anyone; no, he had to have that wind sorceress.

Damn her and her seductive beauty! Did she even know what she did to a full demon?? Once again the demon captured her smell into his nose; he stiffened immeasurably. The scent resembled the scent of cherry blossoms, yet was slightly musky; like a bitch in season.

What if she _was_ in season? Would he be able to control himself? His little brother could smell it too, he was sure. The thought of Inuyasha touching her caused him to growl even more. The myriad of emotions rioting thrugh him startled him, scared him even. The power this woman unwittingly held over him was enormous; yet she never even hinted that she knew what she did to his senses. Suddenly she looked towards his tree; his whole body stiffened.

She knew he was watching her. The thought caused her heart to beat wildly. Their gazes collided with startling intensity. The sheer desire reflected in Sesshoumaru's gaze made her blood boil; her traiterous heart began to beat a path out of her chest. Her face flushed at the heat welling within her. It was incredible; she wanted him just by looking into his eyes! She turned away; it was too soon, too early! She couldn't afford to lose her heart yet; not after she had just regained it! She nestled back down into her blanket; the morning would come to late to cool her heated blood. Sesshoumaru would have an even harder time than she calming himself; though the sorceress didn't know it.

Kagome had one eye cracked, watching the two demons. She smiled to herself. Somehow, she would get them together, whether they liked it or not. Her eyes sought out Inuyasha, wanting to see him one last time before sleep enveloped her. He was in the tree directly above her, watching her. She gave him a smile, and he blushed and turned away. Smiling serenely to herself, she finally allowed sleep to cast her into sweet oblivion.

Inuyasha looked back at her, and with a smile, leaned back to catch some sleep himself. Miroku and Sango were sleeping soundly, and Shippo's soft snoring was right next to Kagome. Totousai slept sitting down on the ground, simply waiting for morning to come.

Miroku's dream

"Don't go in there....."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sango asked, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I'm not sure." He answered, "But I know it's not good. We should wait for Kagome and the others. I don't think we're strong enough to face whatever is behind that door." Indeed, the aura coming from the dark, ominous wooden door was more than foreboding.

Sango scoffed. "You're just trying to scare me. There's nothing I can't face or deal with." She shot him a cold glance. "With or without help." She was still smarting over the demons in their group accusing her of being the weakest member of the group. For one, she was female, with no priestess powers or anything else. She had the littlest amount of power, according to the demons. Miroku had a highly effective weapon, and Inuyasha was a valuable member to the group. Kagome was a priestess, a miko, while she, herself, was just weak, harmless, demon-slaying Sango.

Now, their icy comments came back to haunt her. Within the confines of Naraku's fortress, she was feeling the anger over their attitude. Miroku had to stop her. Whatever was behind that door could kill them both. She couldn't go there! They at least needed Kagome and Inuyasha, their most trusted allies.

"Houshi," he winced at the name, "I'm going to go in there and take over this beast." With that, she turned her back to him.

"Sango, Don-" Too late. The door opened, and....

Miroku sat up, sweating and heaving, Sango's final scream still ringing in his ears. He glanced around, seeing her sleeping soundly. So peaceful, so innocent in sleep. He could never admit how much he loved her to anyone; she would never believe him, that much she had made clear. He couldn't tell anyone this dream either. Just another secret. He laid back down, and tried to forget the scream, the look of horror and fear on Sango's face those last few seconds of that dream. All he could do was close his eyes and try to block out her terrified face. He still could not sleep, nor could he shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen to them. To her.

"Yuriko, Elemental sorceress, you shall do my bidding."

"My wish is to serve, master."

"Good." Naraku's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Very good."

I Forgot to mention this before, but if your wondering about me insulting AngelTears, don't worry, we've been friends for quite some time and insult each other often. We go Horseback riding together!!!! I won't insult pple I don't know!!! So Don't be afraid to flame me!!!!! I like fire! Stares at candle flame Ooh, Preeety....Pokes at it Ouch! Damn!

Ok, enough of that! R & R!


	10. A new foe and a relationship grows

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm so stressed right now! Forgive me! I be trying!

Ok, in this chapter my own character makes her debut! I don't own anything else though!

To my reviewers:

AngelTears15-I forbid you to read my story if you must gloat!!! Darn you and your 40 freakin 6 reviews! My story's better so there! nyah! :p

Fantasy-Seal- Yay! Thank you for the compliment! You're so much nicer than some pple...glares at AngleTears But yeah, I've just got so many couples going in this story that I can only do like one per chapter. But Kagura and Sesshy heat up a bit.....Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

Goddess-Of-Anime- I love your reveiw! I know how ya feel w/ur closest friends bein guys...don't it just suck when they blame you? And the adults actually believe the lying little buggers? Yeah, thanks for the spelling corrections. I'll need your help on a couple of other words too. Do you know how to spell Kagurumaru and Juurumaru's names???? They're coming in this chapter.....

_**Chapter 10: A new foe and a relationship grows.**_

Miroku awoke sluggishly the next morning, not wanting to face the day. He stole a glance at his love, Sango. He needed to tell her how he felt before it was too late. But not now. He watched her in fascination; the way she flexed her slender, strong body, the way her eyelashes fluttered seductively, innocently, beautifully against her tanned cheeks. My god, had a more beautiful woman ever lived?

Inuyasha was thinking about the same thing as Miroku as he watched his future mate, Kagome, begin to make preparations for the day ahead. His fingers itched to run through her ebony tresses, to trace the delicate jawline, to kiss the soft, tender lips and relish in their taste once more. Her scent was slowly driving him to madness, she seemed to be coming into heat......dammit.........Kagome....

Another set of golden eyes rested upon a raven-haired sorceress as she gently shook a sleepy Rin out of bed. Why did she have to be so perfect? A tantalizing smell, silky, shimmering hair, flashing ruby eyes, exotic in their uniqueness, pale, perfect skin, a dazzling smile, and to top it off, she was a demon Rin had come to love as much as she adored him. He had to make her his. That was all there was to it. But was he ready to take a mate? Did he want to? Would she be willing?

Totousai watched them all in amusement. Oh, he saw the relationships building, and the nerves of the monk, and it just made him smile in contentment. Ah, young love. He remembered his own love; it was one of the few things he remembered in his old age. His 3 eyed bull, Momo, remembered his beautiful mate as well. Oh, to be young and in love! He watched the couples merrily, wishing them all the luck he could. They would certainly need it. There was a great danger coming; he could sense it as well as Miroku.

With everyone joining in, it didn't take long for them to be on their way once more. Never in their wildest dreams did they know what they would encounter. It was along a lonely, dusty forest trail that she made an appearance.

She stepped out of the tree she had been joined with, Naraku watching from the branches.Her outfit was much like Kagura's, exept with all of the colors of nature; Green, Blue, Light Purple, and Fire red. Her eyes were gray; her hair a matching shade of silver. She was young and beautiful, yet her expression was cold and unyeilding. On her back there was a spear, on her hip a sword. She also held a hammer similar to master Totousai's, but was smaller. She also possessed a shield.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Her voice would have been beautiful, like a sunlight grove, a crackling fire, a playful breeze, or a gentle stream if it wasn't for the lack of emotion in it. The group stood silently, watching her, waiting for Inuyasha to respond. But then Naraku jumped to the ground.

"Eep! I-it's Naraku!" Shippo squeaked. Rin ducked behind Kagura. Kirara transformed, Sango and Miroku clutched thier weapons tightly, while Kagome grasped her bow and Arrows.

"Inuyasha. Meet Yuriko. The face of death for you. " Beneath his baboon pelt, he smirked. Oh this would be fun. So their little group was larger; he would still kill them all eventually. But now he had a trump card; This Demon Sorceress, capabable of controlling all of the elements, not just one like Kagura. He had backup too; Juruumuru and Kagarumaru, and Kanna of the Void. Now he would kill Inuyasha _and_ his little group. Oh, revenge was _so_ sweet. If he played his cards right....

"You will not win this battle Alive, Inuyasha. " And with that, he dissapeared, but in his wake a swarm of poisen insects flew. Damn him to hell. Miroku was rendered nearly powerless. But, fortunatly, they did have Sesshoumaru.

"Annoying invertabrates." The demon lord muttered while killing off almost the entire bug population with one swing of the mighty Tokijin. Kagura blew the rest of them away easily. All the while their new opponent watched in silence. And Naraku simply watched smugly to see what would happen.

Now the sorceress name Yuriko stepped forward. "My quarrel is with Inuyasha and the Miko Kagome. I have no wish to harm anyone else."

"Like Hell you'll touch Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping at her.

"Inuyasha!" Cried Shippo, while Kagome and company looked on in horror.

They watched as with a mere flick of her wrist created a barrier of fire in front of her, sending Inuyasha flying back, burned badly and moaning in pain. Kagome was at his side in an instant, pulling out some herbs and chanting, using her Priestess power to heal him quickly. She didn't get to finish.

"You must be Kagome." Yuriko stated, picking her up by the throat with one hand.

"Kagome! " Cried Sango, Kagura, and Miroku, rushing forward.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, releasing the Boomerang.

"Dance of the Dead!" The wind sorceress yelled, and a dead japanese fighter appeared, rushing at Yuriko.

Yuriko eyed all of this calmly, easily deflecting each attack. The Boomerang was swept away harmlessly by a strong tree limb, and the Samuri was melted away by a rush of phantom water. Sesshoumaru chose that moment to attack with his laser whip.

Lash after lash he fired, while she blocked using just one hand. Meanwhile Miroku was waiting for an opening to use his wards in. The little pieces of paper actually had immense spiritual power, and could easily defeat or purify a lesser demon. as it was, when he flung the things at her, they sizzled on her skin. The only reaction he got was a light hiss of pain, and Sesshoumaru managed to get in a shot. Suddenly Inuyasha was up, hearing Kagome struggle against the elemental Sorceress's grip. Yuriko didn't notice due to the distractions surrounding her, so he was able to slash her arm enough to get her to hiss in pain and release her grip on Kagome.

Holding Kagome, he lept back as Kagome gasped for air.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Shippo yelled anxiously, running up to her.

She coughed once, but answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. We've gotta destroy her! " She grabbed her bow for emphasis, taking aim with it. Inuyasha, knowing she would be okay, lept towards their new opponent. He was going to give it one more distraction in order for Kagome to get in a good shot.

"Hey Bitch!" He screamed, rushing towards her with Tetsaiga drawn. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"I highly doubt that, Inuyasha." She said calmly, still battling and now trying to aviod Shippo's Foxfire as well as the whip and Kagura's Wind Blades. She was gritting her teeth with the effort, but hadn't even broken a sweat as of yet.

"Wind Scar!" He hadn't meant for it to actually hit her, but it did, and she screamed in pain as the firey golden lines ripped through her skin. Kagome Fired as well, but missed. The damage was done, however. She lay, barely even breathing on the ground. Her eyes were glazed as if she was dying. Yet she still stood. Now she was breathing heavily.

"This isn't over yet, Inuyasha. " Her gaze flickered towards Kagome. "I'll be back for you as well." She glanced over everyone who had attacked her. "As for the rest of you, I'm afraid you will have to die for your interference." She didn't sound the least bit remorseful. And with that, she sprouted wings and flew away. Just like that. Naraku had vanished a long time ago.

"Damn Naraku." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." The group watched her fly away until she was naught but a little speck in the distance.

"Hey, where's Totosai?" Sango asked suddenly. The group looked around, then fixed icy glares on the man standing next to them.

"And just where have you been, ya old codger?" Inuyasha asked, growling.

He gave his best impression of innocence. "Did I miss something?" The group fell over in exasperation; all except for Sesshoumaru, who merely twitched his lips. He glanced at the sky. His only thought was: 'If he can create something like that, than how strong is he really? Has he merely been toying with us this whole time?' He glanced at the sky again. It was already darkening. They best make camp while they still could.

"TOTOUSAI!" They screamed as they watched the old man suck up the wild turkey that had just finished cooking. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku looked Murderous. "Now what the hell are we supposed to eat?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hm, well that does put you into a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?"He said, scratching his head with his index finger.

"Why you...." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists, a vien popping out in his forhead

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I brought some Ramen back." Kagome said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

Inuyasha perked. "Ramen? Feh. Alright, yer off the hook old man. but next time I ain't gonna be quite so nice, got it?" He shot his famous glare at Totousai. Totousai cringed.

'I don't know who to be more afraid of; Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha.' He thought sarcastically, looking at the brothers, who were once again watching their respectful women. Inuyasha watched Kagome eagerly as she rummaged around in that immensly large bag of hers. With a triumphant "Ah hah!" She pulled out the square packages of Ramen, with several bowls.

"You will have to get a few more bowls from Kaede, Inuyasha. I'm afraid we don't have enough to go around." Kagome told him with a smile.

"Let em starve! That Ramen's all mine, ya hear!" He gave a death glare at everyone in camp.

"Inuyasha! They have to eat too!" The girl chastised him lightly. Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared next to the arguing couple.

"Here." He said boredly, dropping a large deer at their feet. He moved away again.

Kagome quickly recovered from her shock, immediatly making plans for the deer. "Inuyasha, can you help Miroku skin and prepare this? Now we'll have enough for everybody!" Grumbling something about stupid half brothers, Inuyasha grabbed the deer, and Miroku trailed along behind him. With both of them combined, the deer was swiftly skinned and roasting in a matter of minutes. Not one of them bothered to break the silence that hovered over the camp. Even the lively Rin and Shippo had fallen silent for the time being. Everyone was pondering this new, powerful opponent with the emotionless silver eyes.

Inuyasha's powerful attack was nearly useless, merely injuring her; but left her still standing. Miroku's wards had merely been a nuisance to her; and Sesshoumaru's whip an annoyance. How were they supposed to defeat someone with that kind of strength? So they sat, pondering their fate and destinies until one by one, sleep claimed them all.

Naraku's Fortress

"You have failed me, Yuriko" Naraku said, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"I am sorry, mi'lord. It won't happen again. " Yuriko responded, carfully keeping herself into the passive fetal ball postion she was in on the floor.

Naraku smirked. "It's alright. This was merely a test of your strenth, and to get you accustomed to your opponents. Next time, you will not be alone. I will send Kanna and.."

"Excuse me my lord," she inturupted, "But I would rather defeat them on my own." She was burning with shame over her defeat, and knew that only by killing them herself could she salve her wounded pride.

Naraku looked at her emotionlessly. "As you wish." He looked away from her. "You may leave."

She stood, bowing low to her master. "Thank you, Mi' Lord." And with that, she left the room.

"Proud wench." Naraku grumbled as the door closed.

Behind the door, Yuriko sighed and slumped against the hard wooden entrance to his chamber. "Damn him." She muttered. Standing straight once more, she made her way to the staircase leading to the dungeon. Grabbing the keys off the wall, she entered the dank, dark room. A Torch flickered on at her command and she used it's light to show her the way to the cages on the far wall. In one, was the pale Juuromaru, In the other, the snake-like Kagarumaru.(A/N: Spelling?)

Ignoring Kagaruumaru's hiss of hostility at her, she knelt in front of Juurumaru, who looked at her steadily between the bars. Ever since Kagerumaru had unvieled his presence, Naraku had kept them separated for unknown reasons. Maybe to make it more torturous when he rejoined with Juurumaru, since Juurumaru hated being controlled, and Kagarumaru hated their master and everyone in the entire universe.

Juurumaru had been there when Naraku had created Yuriko. Without Kagarumaru, Naraku found him easy to control, and fun for himself, seeing as how much Juurumaru hated being under his control. It had been Juurumaru who had clothed to newly made Yuriko, the one who provided her with food, the one who had fallen in love with her.

Yuriko returned the feeling wholeheartedly. That was the main reason she wished to fight alone; she didn't want to put her love in danger. She looked at him, staring deep into his eyes. (What color are his eyes, anyways?) While she had sworn loyalty to Naraku, and didn't care if he lived or died, Her love wanted him dead for the things he had done to him. So she silently cheered on her opponents.

Reaching through the bars, Juurumaru grasped her hand in his clammy, strong, reassuring grip. She touched his hand to her face as a tear silently made a trail from her eye to her chin. Gently Juurumaru brushed it away with his thumb, looking at her with a tenderness and love that was out of place in Naraku's fortress. The steel mask he wore was off, but the green poisen that he seemed to drool was gone. He only allowed his opponents to see it in order to intimidate or freak them out; and occasionally to kill. But now he had it gone, and she found herself looking at his pale lips. The reason he was so pale was because of Naraku; he kept them locked up down here all the time. It wasn't fair! Tentatively she reached her face towards his. Trembling, he leaned forward as well, gently meeting her lips nervously, shyly. This was their first kiss; it was sweet, soft, and full of longing.

They so badly and desperately wanted to hold each other, to keep each other close forever; but they knew it could never be. Softly they pulled apart, gazing at each other sorrowfully. If only Naraku wasn't in the way! Then they could be together! But they had both sworn allegience to him! That was the only good thing about Kageruumaru; he was very willing to kill Naraku if he got the chance.

"Juurumaru." She whispered, watching him closely.

His eyes radiated warmth and love as he spoke her name; "Yuriko."

Gently they met again for another kiss. This Time, Juurumaru asked for entrance inside her mouth; entrance she gladly gave. A fire broke loose in her viens; her grip on Juurumaru's hand tightened as she lost herself in the battle of tongues.

Juurumaru almost moaned in his painful ectstasy. He wanted to hold her, to crush her to him; to never let her go. But this was as close as he could get to her. Mere words could not describe how much he wanted their freedom so that they could be together! Damn Naraku and Kagerumaru to hell! Silently she pulled away, gazing into her love's eyes before parting, pulling apart slowly, never breaking eye contact until she closed the door to the celler again, leaving him in his dismal thoughts.

Kanna of the void

The small albino girl, slipped stealthily around the corner, her blank eyes looking around cautiously. Slowly she slipped into a nearby room, where one lonely figure huddled in a dark corner by himself.

"Kohaku." She said softly, calling him to her.

He looked up, watching the girl approach with those blank eyes. A glimmer, a light entered into them when she kneeled in front of him. "Kanna." He said softly, giving her a hug; a hug she returned in full.

"What happened today?" Kohaku asked, curiousity lighting his eyes.

"He sent that new servant, Yuriko, out to kill Inuyasha and Kagome. Yuriko failed, but Naraku was unphased by that."

Kohaku took in the news calmly. He knew every one of Naraku's tricks and motives, and wanted to know about the face of the girl he couldn't forget. "What about the demon slayer?"

Kanna looked at him calmly. "No one was hurt in their group. They have made new allies and are now more powerful than before. They have Totousai, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura."

His eyes gave away his surprise. "Well, that will make things harder for Naraku, now won't it?" He said dryly, knowing full well that his master would kill him if he ever got the chance to hurt the girl that cared for him that much.

Kanna looked at him sypathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, Yuriko has requested to kill them on her own, without any help."

"Why?"

"Naraku believes it is because her pride was wounded over her defeat today."

"That's not the reason?"

"No one except Naraku thinks so."

"So what's the real reason, then?"

"Juurumaru."

"She loves that monster?"

Kanna looked at him sharply. "Juurumaru is no more a monster than you or I. He is simply controlled by Naraku because of his strength."

"Oh."

The pair fell silent, brooding over the recent events. After a few moments passed, the girl stood. "I have been here too long. Good-bye for now, Kohaku."

"Good -bye Kanna." With a nod at him, she walked out of the room, leaving him once more to his thoughts. _Why can't I forget that face? The face of that Demon Slayer?_ An image of Sango swirled in his mind, of her smiling, laughing, caring for him. _Why does she still haunt me? Why must she be the only thing I remember?_ His thoughts swirled in confusion as he succumbed to sleep.


	11. A Stealthy Plan is Made, and Love Loses

I am soooooo sorry for the lack of update! But right now I'm doing two different sports on top of the homework my evil teachers give me, and managing my chores at home, plus a confusing unofficial boyfriend.......

Ok, I can't give any review responses right now, I don't have time. Just be assured that I love all my faithful reviewers and will do my best to update and not dissapoint. The only person I'm gonna yell at is AngelTears because she's just rubbing it in about how many more reviews she has than me....Oh the evil, evil, big butted female that she is. Darn her.

Ok, on with the story! I don't own Inuyasha! ttfn!

_**Chapter 11: A Stealthy Plan is Made, and Love Loses it's Boundaries.**_

Kagome sat up, stretching her body, welcoming the cool morning air on her face. Sango blinked groggily from her place next to her, causing Kagome to giggle lightly at her friend.

"Wake up Sleepyhead!" She said playfully. "It promises to be a beautiful day!" Sango mumbled something, burrowing beneath her covers. Kagome giggled. "Come on Sango! We've gotta get breakfast ready!" She began to shake her friend until, grumbling, Sango sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said with a yawn. Kagura was sitting nearby.

"Took you two long enough. I've been up for an hour and I've already got all the cooking stuff out."

Sango shot her a death glare. "Well, some of us aren't morning people!" With a quick yawn she stood up, stretching all the kinks out of her back, while a horny monk watched from nearby.

Shaking her head, she merely glared at him. She was feeling pretty good; no reason to start off the day negative, even if most of her was delighted he found her so attractive. "So, what're we cookin today?" She asked, glancing at her friends.

"Well, we really don't have much; mainly just some oatmeal gruel and sausage." Kagome said, looking through the supplies.

"What about the deer Sesshoumaru brought in last night? Aren't there some leftovers?" The wind sorceress asked, remembering with respect and admiration the size of the deer he had brought in.

"Oh that's right!" Sango interjected. "It may not make an ideal breakfast, but it will work very well! I'm pretty sure there's enough left to go around."

Kagome smiled. "Then it's settled. Steaks for breakfast!" She reached into her giant yellow bag. "I brought some seasoning in case we had to go hunting." She said, pulling out a bottle. "This'll give the meat a really good flavor!"

Later, while the meat was being greedily devoured by three certain males, the women slipped off to the hot springs. They'd lost their appetites as they watched them scarf down the tender meat. With contented sighs the girls slipped into the steaming water, allowing the water to soothe their tense muscles. All three had their hair up in messy buns; a sign that they were unsuspecting and vulnerable.

When they had grown accustomed to the water, they began to talk about their favorite subject: Boys. Three certain men in particular...

"Inuyasha's such a jerk!" From a nearby bush, a pair of white ears twitched at Kagome's voice. She continued on, unaware of his presence. "I mean, we all do so much, and I give him ramen, but do you think I even get a thank you?! No! He's so concieted and selfish!"

"I don't know about conceited, Kagome." Kagura said. A figure that was lounging in a branch turned his handsome face towards the sound. "But definately selfish. We all contribute, but he acts like he's the only one that ever does anything."

"All men must be the same! None of them say thank you or show appreciation! Honestly!" Sango huffed. A black haired boy peered around the tree he was behind to see if he could sneak a peek. "That stupid Miroku can't keep his hands to himself for more than five minutes! honestly!" Miroku looked mildly offended; he thought he'd been doing pretty good these past few days! No respect..

Kagome piped up again. "Yeah, but that's why you love him!" Sango blushed, and Miroku looked surprised.

"I do not!" She protested.

The wind soceress spoke again. "You do too. It's all over your face." Sango's face was on fire.

"Even if I do, why does it matter? He'd never return the sentiment."

Kagome shook her head. "At least give him a chance; you'd be surprised at how deep he really is."

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled gently. "I've talked to him quite a bit on our travels; he's a better conversationalist than Inuyasha!" She laughed. Said Hanyou just growled.

"But that's why you love him, Ne?" Kagura said. Again, Kagome smiled.

"I guess that's why. He always knows what I want before I know it myself. We don't have to talk; we just understand." Her face had taken on a distant, wistful. soft quality. Oh yeah, Kagome was in _deep._

Sango and Kagura smiled at their friend warmly. Oh, to be loved like that! Kagome snapped out of it abruptly. "But Kagura, what about you and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, an impish gleam in her hazel eyes.

Kagura flushed and looked away. "I have no idea what your talking about." The figure in the tree was leaning in for a better hearing point.

"Oh come on! I see the way you two look at each other!" Kagome prodded. "And your practically a mother to Rin!"

"So he's very pleasing to look at !" She snapped. "That doesn't mean a darn thing! And I love children!" She humphed. By now the figure in the tree had lost all sense of subtlty and was creeping forward to hear better. (Of course, the view had nothing to do with it either of course...)

Now Sango smiled. "You like him! Just admit it! It makes life so much easier!"

"Your one to talk!" Kagome snickered "It took you long enough to admit you like Miroku!"

"Oh? Well, what about you and Inuyasha? Hmm?" Sango snapped. "You two certainly took your sweet time!"

Kagome blushed crimson. "Low blow!" She cried. "Truce! Let's plant a tree on this subject, Kay?" She said, but turned to Kagura. "So, do you like him or not?"

Kagura blushed, diverting her gaze. "Maybe..."

"Hah! I knew it!" Squealed Kagome, High fiving Sango. "I was SO right!"

"Oh shutup!" She said with a laugh, splashing her friend.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Kagome laughed, splashing her back. It wasn't long before a full out water fight was ensued. Miroku was beside himself, nearly to drooling point, (actually, he was drooling) while two dog demons, loyal beasts that they were, only watched their own women as they frolicked in the water, bare skin glistening, laughter echoing...

But, one of these poor, hormonal males made the mistake of snapping a twig. Miroku, you are such an idiot. A vien popped in Sango's head. "Miroku...." She growled.

"Uh, oh...." He groaned, taking off at a sprint. Sango was dressed in a split second, darting after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PERV! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!" Kagura and Kagome looked at each other.

Kagome muttered one word: "Sit." Darn womens intuition.

Thud Hello, Inuyasha. My name is dirt. Inuyasha, meet dirt. Kagome looked fit to be tied. Sesshoumaru darted off, but not before Kagura caught him speeding away. 'Why that little...' She thought, donning her clothes and going after the stoic demon lord, leaving behind the sound of cursing and some definate "Sits!", Courtesy of Kagome.

Being master of the wind had some definate advantages; one was speed. Incredible speed. So she rushed after him, beet red with anger and embarrassment. 'I am going to kill that pervert! And here I thought he was actually different from other males!' She lunged at him, and Sesshoumaru, dignified beast that he is, found himself facedown in Inuyasha's old friend, the dirt, with a one VERY angry wind sorceress on top of him, sitting on his back. Here it comes...

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US??? WE WENT TO THE HOT SPRINGS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!!!! AND HERE YOU ARE, STUPID PERVERTS, SPYING ON US??? HOW SICK ARE YOU??? HUH?" She poked his head. "WELL? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" She continued to poke his head.

"Mmph, pht, mmmpt, mmmst." Translation, "I can't breathe."

Kagura glared, but let him sit up, guessing correctly at what he was saying.

Brushing dirt from his face as dignified as possible, he began to try to explain. "I wasn't spying."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING???"

He grimaced, her tone grating painfully on his sensitive hearing. "I was merely trying to gain information. And I heard my name mentioned. I wanted nothing more than to listen in."

"Oh and the fact that the veiw was pleasant had absolutely nothing to do with it?" She asked sarcastically.

"....." Was her answer. A vein popped out in her head.

"Why you little..." She growled, raising a fist into the air, preparing for the most powerful punch she had ever givin in her life, but when she blinked, he was gone. "That damn bastard." She muttered before she made her way back to camp. She didn't make it back that night; she was tied up. Almost literally.

As she was walking back, she felt herself being followed. She didn't feel like stopping for a fight. She was too irritated by a certain Demon Lord. She simply hurried her pace slightly. Kagura became more annoyed as the presence continued to follow her persistantly. She wove in and out of trees to try and to escape her pursurer, but the person was persistant. Finally, growing bored of the game, she stopped in her tracks. "Come out and face me, coward." She growled into the deepening evening.

"I thought you'd never ask." A voice purred in her ear as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru." Made dizzy by the scent, sound, and feel of him, all she could do was slump back into his grip. His sheer masculinity was overwhelming, tormenting her senses. Damn him. Damn her for her attraction to him.

"I'll admit, I came for the news, stayed for the veiw." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers dancing up her spine. Her senses were jumping crazily from his nearness, and she was terrified that her heart was going to beat it's way out of her breast. Double damn!

He smelled her swift arousal, breathing in the sharp, womanly fragrance she could claim as her own. There was no way he could fight this attraction to her; not even if he tried.

"Where's Kagura and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at the setting sun. A disheveled, grumpy Hanyou scowled at her, still nursing his wounded pride. Those Sits had really, really hurt!

Miroku, pervert that he was, just had to open his big trap. "Well, Kagura is a woman, and Sesshoumaru is a man..."

"Come off it Miroku. Sesshoumaru is an honorable demon, unlike SOME of the males I know...." Sango said with a glare at him. A large red lump on his head throbbed comically. Sango glanced at the lump with satisfaction, looking with pride at her boomerang.

Kagome just smiled knowingly. A woman's intuition was a beautiful thing; she knew just what was going on between the two demons and Sango and Miroku.

Suddenly Inuyasha blushed fiercly. Kagome noticed immediately. "Inuyasha?"

All she got in response was a flustered "Feh" before he lept into a tree. His voice was muffled as he stated, "They won't be back tonight." Everyone got the message and could only assume that with Inuyasaha's hearing, he could hear everything that was going on out there in the depths of the forest tonight. Sango and Kagome had the decency to blush, but Miroku got that perverted look on his face, while Shippo looked confused, and Totousai just scratched his head.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Totousai stated matter of factly.

"Apparently not." Miroku nodded in agreement with him.

"What didn't take long?" Shippo asked innocently.

"We'll tell you when your old enough to talk man to man." The monk responded. "I knew Sesshoumaru was a dog, but.." Miroku was cut off when his skull met with a really big boomerang being held by his beloved Sango. He was swirly eyed and unconsious now.

Kagome, still blushing lightly, said in a flustered voice: "Well, we better get to bed then, no point in waiting for them." Sango nodded vigorously, and Totousai was already dozing. Shippo walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" He said softly. She stopped unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Are you and Inuyasha gonna get married some day?"

The pretty miko's face flamed. "Why ask that Shippo?"

"Cuz if you do, will you want me anymore? I don't think Inuyasha wants me around very much." His big green eyes filled with tears at the thought. Kagome's own eyes began to water.

She reached for him. "Shippo.." before he could bound into her waiting arms, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and picked him up by the tail, glaring at the kitsune at eye level.

"Who said I didn't want you, runt?" he asked gruffly.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed irritably.

"Well?" he demanded of the child.

Shippo pouted, but relented. "No one had to. It's the way you act that says so."

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked at the little fox lovingly, knowing he was just decieved by Inuyasha's manner since he wasn't old enough to see through it. "Shippo," She said gently. "He doesn't mean half the things he does. It's all just an act to make us think that he's tougher than he really is." Inuyasha scowled, but dropped the kit.

"Really?" Shippo asked, glancing from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Really." Kagome responded with a smile. Shippo walked up to Inuyasha, who was looking away with his arms crossed. Shippo scared the crap out of him when he jumped up and squeezed around the hanyou's neck in a warm hug.

Kagome genty smiled as she walked over to them. Shippo released his hold on Inuyasha to cuddle on Kagome, who in turn leaned into Inuyasha. Inuyasha stiffened and blushed, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around them in an easy embrace. This was his family; this was where he belonged. Holding them in his protective embrace, he realized he never rather die than let harm come to either of these precious members of his life. Simply put, he loved them. That hit him like a blow to the stomach. Him. The unlovable half breed, had a family to care for. A _family._ A family who would never let him down and love him for who he was and.....the list was endless. He breathed in their scents, ingraining them into his memory for eternity. If nothing else kept him alive, this one memory would always comfort him.

Sango and Miroku smiled at the tender portrait the three offered. Three people who could be considered outcasts, found love and comfort in one another's embrace. Sango tensed when she felt a pair of strong arms lock around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder. She was about to slap him, when he spoke.

"I envy them." How could she slap him when she felt the same way? She relaxed into his hold. Miroku nuzzled her neck, sending Sango's heart fluttering like mad inside her breast.

"I do too." She said softly.

"Sango..." He whispered. Could he tell her how he felt?

"Miroku..." She said back, unsure of herself for the first time.

Miroku spun her to face him. He held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I.." He started, but thought, 'Forget it.' as he captured her lips with his. Oh she _melted_. Her knees went wobbly, her brain gave up all rational thought, and her heart sent the blood in her veins racing a mile a minute. He broke the kiss, staring straight to her soul through her eyes. "I love you."

Sango looked for any hint of a lie, but found none. "I love you too, you lech." She said with a smile, hugging him to her to hide her joyous smile.

From his spot under a tree, the old Totousai smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Naraku's fortress

"Yuriko."

"Yes, Mi'lord?"

"Tomorrow, I wish for you to seek out that Kikyou woman."

"What for, Mi'lord?"

"I have a new trap to set for Inuyasha and his crew...."

Please review! Puppy eyes I'll try to update more often! Pleeeeeeeeese!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Battle Begins

I'm Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Forgive me! Bows But I'm doing 2 sports at once, on top of my homework! And I have other extracurricular activities to do to. Oh yes my life is so disgustingly busy. I'm soooo sorry! But thanks for sticking with me!

Responses:

Goddes-of-Anime- I'm sorry! I'm trying! I really am! Please have patience!

Ok, That's all for now! I'll try to update faster! Bye!

**_Chapter 12: The battle begins._**

Kikyou spun around, searching the trees for any sign of Naraku. She sensed him; he had to be nearby.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, her expression flickering to anger.

"I am not Naraku." Yuriko said as she stepped out of the trees. "Hello, mother."

"SIT!"

Crash

"Dammit wench!"

Everyone except for the arguing couple rolled their eyes. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had returned before anyone had awoken, and wisely no one decided to comment on Kagura's noticeable change in attitude. For one thing, she blushed like mad whenever she looked at Sesshoumaru. Now I wonder why.....

"I just need to go home for 3 days to study so I can take my test! Is that so much to ask for??" Kagome yelled.

"You don't need to take no damn test! We need you here!" The equally angry hanyou yelled.

Kagura whispered to Sango, "Why does he throw a fit anyways? She'll keep her word and come back, 3 days isn't that long."

Sango whispered back, "I think it has to do with the fact he hates being separated from her for any length of time. I think he feels that it's too hard to protect us all at once when we're divided." She paused. "But then again, I don't read minds."

Kagura nodded, feeling that Sango was probably right. Even though Inuyasha refused to admit it, she could sense how important all of them were to him. If she were him, she probably would have that same feeling of obligation to protect all of them as dearly as if they were his real family.

_Family._ Kagura allowed her mind to float over the word, trying it, tasting it. She savored the way it felt. Her mind whipped around to her night with Sesshoumaru. And like lightning, a inconceivable thought struck her. Could she be? It was too soon to tell... Her hand moved subconsiously to her stomach. She couldn't be. No. But as much as the thought scared her, it delighted her as well. Her and Sesshoumaru with a pup together? Well hell, wasn't that what she had wanted? A family? Her own children? But was she ready? And Naraku wasn't dead yet. He could very well find out and destroy what may have been created in her womb last night.

She stole a glance at her demon lord and found him watching her closely while every one else was focused on Inuyasha and Kagome. His gold eyes seemed to sparkle when they locked gazes. Slowly and deliberately he dropped his eyes to her stomach, then back to her face. And he smiled. _Smiled._As odd as the thought was, he grinned at her, reassuring her as if he had sensed her thoughts. And she knew. She knew he would allow no harm to come to her or the potential pup residing in her uterus.

Somewhere in the background, Kagura heard Kagome declare her final "Sit" in a lound, final tone and watched her storm off. Inuyasha came out the dirt cursing eloquently and flouncing after her retreating form. Sango and Miroku just shook their heads, while Shippo rolled his eyes and commented, "Won't Inuyasha ever learn?" before turning back to the flowers he and Rin were working on braiding.

"Now what do we do?" Kagura asked. Without Kagome, they couldn't search for Jewel Shards.

"We wait. Usually we help defend the village from attacking demons." Miroku responded. They were in the forest that surrounded the village, between the well and the small village.

"Well, we might as well stay at Kaede's while we wait for Kagome. Let's go." The demon slayer said with a sigh.

"What about my worthless brother?" You know who said blandly.

"He knows where to find us. Besides, he'll probably wait by the well for Kagome to return." The monk said, standing up. "You coming, Totousai?" He asked of the old man, who looked half asleep.

"Hm? What? Must've dozed off...." Totousai responded, earning him a sweatdrop from everyone else in the camp.

"Come on." Sango said in a highly exasperated tone. "We'll want to be in the village before nightfall." And with that, she turned and started to leave, everyone else automatically following.

"Huh? Oh! Wait up!" cried Shippo as he and Rin leaped up to follow.

With Kikyou and Yuriko

"Hm. You must be the incarnation Onigumo made with the energy I gave him." Kikyou mused while looking at the sorceress. "I'm almost impressed."

Yuriko's spine stiffened, but that was all. _"Naraku_ wants you to advise me in the best way to kill Inuyasha."

Kikyou smirked and answered automatically: "Kidnap the miko, Kagome. She is his greatest strength, and his biggest weakness." Her mind flew to the time she saw Inuyasha mark Kagome as his own, and her anger flared. "Do not kill her. I will do that myself."

Yuriko nodded her acknowledgement to her request. She didn't know if she wanted to take that route that Kikyou demanded. Dying without your love at your side, fighting or dying without that person cheering you on or helping next to you, was a thought that struck Yuriko as cold. Cruel. Inconceivable. But she had orders to follow. She could not go back on that. If she were to walk free with Juurumaru, then it was all worth it. If a few people had to die, then so be it. If Kikyou wanted Kagome's head on a platter, why not?

"I will do my best, mi'lady." Yuriko said curtly.

Kikyou snarled. "I am not _your lady_," She growled. "Never give me a title that associates me with your master."

"Yes, Kikyou-sama." She replied, bowing her head respectfully, fully saying that until told otherwise, she was Naraku's equal. She might as well have been married to him, because she lorded the same power over Naraku's servants that he himself had. Though if she had a choice, Yuriko would have much rather worked for Kikyou. Though she was a cold hearted bitch, at least she knew what she wanted and how to achieve it. None of the wishy washy bullshit Naraku went through.

So, Yuriko had to capture Kagome, use her as blackmail to bring Inuyasha to his knees, then allow Kikyou to kill her. Easy as eating pie. And almost as sweet. Although the thought of separating two lovers left a bad taste in Yuriko's mouth.

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Don't you dare!" The infuriated hanyou yelled as he burst out of the woods and saw Kagome perched on the edge of the well.

"Oh yeah!?" She screamed back. "Try and stop me!" The young time traveler yelled before she made the plunge into the darkness.

"Damn her!" He growled, leaping in after her, not caring at the moment who saw him.

Kagome crawled out of the well in her time. "Ah, it's good to be home." Just as the words escaped her lips, a strong hand wrapped around her ankle. "Inuyasha!!" She cried in dismay.

"You're coming back right this second!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Sit!" He let go of her ankle as he crashed to the bottom of the well, winding up in the fuedal era.

"She sat me back 500 years." He said in mild amusement to himself. "Now how many men can say that their woman is capable of that?"

Kagome humphed and pulled herself fully out of the well. "The nerve of that Hanyou!" She grumbled, standing and brushing herself off. Her fat cat, Buyo, greeted her with a friendly 'Meow.' Picking up the pesky feline Inuyasha enjoyed torturing, she yelled "Mom, I'm home!" as she began carrying the cat towards the house.

Her mom opened the door with a broad smile. "Kagome darling, it's good to have you home. Hojo has been leaving gifts for you." She said with a wink. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Doesn't that boy ever give up?' She thought with a sweatdrop, wondering what kind of illnesses her grandfather had been making up for her. "Mom, I'm gonna take a bath and then a nap before studying, O.K.?"

"Sure thing sweetie. Just hurry; dinner is almost ready."

"O.K. Mom, Just gimme a while." With a wave, she brushed by her mother, making a beeline for the bathroom. It didn't take her long before she had slipped out of her clothes into a warm, welcoming shower. "May the man who invented showers live forever." She said to herself with a smile as the liquid hit her bare skin. Once she was clean, she rushed to her bedroom for that nap she wanted. Kagome burrowed her face into her pillow happily. "Oh it's good to be home." She said with a smile into her pillow as she slowly slipped into sleep.

Back in the fuedal era

"Hello again, Inuyasha."

"Yuriko." He growled to the sorceress.

"Good to find you alone, Inuyasha. Now I can take you out more easily so I can capture your Miko, Kagome, wasn't it?"

"Stay away from Kagome, bitch."

"My my, temper, temper. You must learn to control it better, Inu. It will get you into trouble one day."

"Bite me wench."

"Ooh, so glad you asked. I'll take that as permission." Before he could blink, she had flung her water attack at him; A large wave engulfing Inuyasha completely, nocking him flat.

Inuyasha choked on the water for a moment as he desperately tried to regain his bearings. Coughing, he stood up.

"You'll pay for that, bitch."

"Will I?" She said in amusement. "We'll see soon enough, I suppose..." Yuriko took out her sword, she affectionately had titled Gaia, or Lady of the Earth. Inuyasha had out his own sword, ready for action.

Meanwhile, an innocent Kagome walked unsuspectingly towards the battle for her fate.

Ok, this is as far as I've gotten. I need some ideas to keep this baby rollin! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase help me! whimpers I beg you! I can't think on my own! my muse shakes her head at my pitifulness Shutup! You're not helpin me any! Muse laughs at my stupidity

Stupid muse. Ok Review! ttfn!


	13. Fighting a losing Battle

Whooo. Here's chapter 13! Finally! It's really short, but this is by far my fave chapter. I hope you like it too!

_**Chapter 13: Fighting a losing battle**_

Kagome sensed a demon nearby. Silently she grabbed her bow and strung an arrow, anticipating a fight. She didn't expect to see Inuyasha glaring at their newest opponent, Yuriko. Obviously they were starting a fight. Inuyasha's famous smirk was well in place.

"Take your best shot, Inuyasha." She spat, making his name sound like an insult. "No matter what you do, I'm still leaving with the miko."

"Got anything better to say? Like your Prayers!" He shouted, lunging forward with his sword. "Kagome's not going anywhere with you, not now, not ever!" He grunted as the tetsusaiga hit the solid dirt.

"Heh, missed me!" She taunted, as she gracefully flipped into the air, landing perfectly on the grass.

"Dammit wench! Stand still so I can kill you!!!" The hanyou shouted in frustration, heaving his sword up.

"Interesting request, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She smirked wickedly. "Inuyasha, taste defeat!" She rushed forward, towards the half demon.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha narrowly missed being killed. She heard him yell: "You'll have to do better than that!" As he leapt clear of the attack. The miko's heartbeat relaxed slightly, enough for Kagome to string her bow. Taking careful aim, she let it fly towards Yuriko.

The soceress didn't have time to blink, but she brought up her sword abruptly to defend against the powerful purifying arrow. The arrow pushed persistently against the sword, Yuriko gritted her teeth in frustration as the glowing pink arrow grew stronger, as if hearing it's sender's prayers. "Come on, come on...." Kagome murmured, watching the battle. Yuriko's sword began to glow due to the intesity of the fight. 'NO!' The sorceress screamed in her mind, 'It can't! Juromaru!' She cried in her mind. Tears formed to prick her eyes. 'I can't fail! No!Nooo!!!!' And her sword broke.

In slow motion she felt the purified arrow enter her chest, peircing her heart. She saw the world wink out of existence for eternity, and the last image in her mind was Juromaru. 'I'm Sorry, Juromaru, my love. I've failed you' And everything ended.

Inuyasha blinked. He stared at her lifeless, staring eyes, and at the tearstains graceing her cheeks. Those golden orbs floated to Kagome, who lowered her bow and fell to her knees. Tears spilled from her eyes. Inuyasha was at her side in a blink, ready to wipe at her tears. They both had heard Yuriko's final words. "Juromaru, my love. I've failed you." And Kagome knew.

Ooooh. An interesting twist, don't you think? I know you don't have an emotional attachment to Poor Yuriko, but trust me, you will eventually! I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Forgive me! But I couldn't resist leaving it off here. Just couldn't. Cliffies are great, aren't they?

Next chapter! We see what Naraku does now that he's lost yet another servant! How does Kanna fit in? And Sessy? Next time! Ttfn!


	14. Bring me to life

I'm sooo so soo sorry for my lack of update! I'm really excited about the new chapter though! I think You're gonna like them! ttfn!

_**Chapter 14: Bring me To Life**_

"Where am I?" Yuriko's voice echoed into the blackness as she struggled to sit up. She could see nothing, even with her spectacular demon vision.

"You are in a place you are not meant to be in." A voice, deep and gutteral answered.

She spun around, searching the blackness for it's source. She knew that voice. But from where? "Who are you?" She asked the darkness.

The voice chuckled, a deep rumble that startled her. "I am the Almighty, He who cannot be named, and he who has no face."

"Kami?" She said in question.

"Almost, little one. I am Fate. Now, don't question me. Remember for me. How did you die?"

She strained to remember. Fear gripped her heart as she realized she couldn't. " I can't!" The sorceress cried desperately.

"You can!" The disembodied voice yelled commandingly.

"It was...." She struggled. "Miko.....Ka...Kikyou? No, that's not right, Kikyou was the one who...wanted me to kidnap....Kagome! " Realization dawned on her. "That's right! Kikyou wanted me to separate Kagome and Inuyasha to weaken both in order to kill them! Yes! I was fighting Inuyasha, then there was Kagome's arrow..." She relived her own death.

"Good." The voice said in satisfaction. "If you had not been able to remember your own death, you would have been forced into heaven or hell. Meaning there would be no way to get you back to earth. Now you are in a oblivion, between lives. The after life, and real life."

"So I'm going back?" She asked tentatively. She could feel the voice smile.

"Farwell, little one. When you get back, Naraku will have no hold on you."

"What?"

"You will be free. When you died, he discarded your soul, thinking he had no use for it. It returned to your body. He has no control on you now."

She stared in shock. "Free." She murmured. Would she be able to kill Naraku and free Juromaru now?

"Good bye, Yuriko." The voice faded away.

"Wait!" She called, but it was too late. Her eyes snapped open as though she had been dreaming and a blue sky and chirping birds met her senses. The Inuyasha gang circled around her, but it was Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga that first met her vision.

Vaguely she heard a soft, feminine voice say: "Good. She's awake." Yuriko groaned and tried to sit up. Pain shot through her body, and her wound bled profusely. Immediately Kagome's miko instincts took over.

"Come on, let's get that tended to before she dies again on us."

"Why are we helping her again?" Shippo's voice came through.

Kagome smiled. "She's free now. Naraku can't hold her anymore. She died, she's free. Just be thankful we had Sesshoumaru here to revive her." She looked at the injured sorceress, who smiled weakly.

"I don't understand how you can be so kind to me after I tried to kidnap you." Yuriko said softly to the miko.

Kagome responded: "I couldn't let you die, knowing you have someone waiting for you when Naraku is gone. " She winked at the bewildered sorceress.

"How...?" She questioned.

"Famous last words. 'Forgive me..." She smiled at Yuriko.

Yuriko's face relaxed. "I didn't realize I said that out loud."

Kagome continued to smile. "I couldn't let you die, thinking that you had failed your only love. That's just intolorably cruel."

Yuriko smiled. "I'm so tired...."She murmured, her gray eyes fluttering.

"Let's get you back to Kaede's hut. We can fix you up then."

"Alright." Yuriko's eyes fluttered gently as she fought to stay awake long enough to get her to the village. Inuyasha and Miroku wound up carrying the wounded woman, with Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Shippo worrying over her. Totousai waited outside the hut for them to reach him.

"Where have you whipper-snappers been??!!" He yelled, his eyes bugging out even more as he prepared to rail at them.

"Outta the way ya old codger!" Inuyasha snapped, punching the swordsmith in the head. A red lump swelled up as Totousai's buggy eyes watered.

"You ungrateful brat!" Totousai shouted, bouncing around and pointing an accusing finger at the hanyou."I repaired Tetsusaiga for you and this is how you repay me??!!!"

Inuyasha loomed over him threateningly, cracking his knuckles. "Ya wanna take it outside, old man?" he said in his threatening voice, the background around him black. That was when Kagome Konked him on the head with a bowl.

"I'm sorry master Totosai." She said, stll holding a now cracked bowl over a swirly eyed Inuyasha. A red lump that matched Totousai's formed on his oh so thick skull. He bounded up, glowering at Kagome, who just smiled sweetly and charmingly at the disgruntled Hanyou's scowl.

"Wadja do that for?" He demanded, gripping his head and glaring at the miko.

"Sit."

"GAAAH!" as a crater formed from his body.

"Now bring her inside Miroku." Kagome said with a smile to the monk, who had watched the whole thing with a flat, bored look .Huffing, he dragged the unconsious sorceress into the hut. How did he always get to be the pack mule?

"Her wounds are so severe." Sango stated, watching Miroku ease her onto a pallet. Kaede walked in, carrying a bowl of medicinal herbs.

Soundlessly the old woman examined Yuriko. "These wounds are deep and severe. She will need much time to recover."

Kagome relaxed. "Does that mean she'll live?" She asked eagerly.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, child. She'll be fine in a few weeks time."

Kagome returned her nod. "Good."

By now Inuyasha was up and ready to go a round two. "Good? This'll slow us down even more! We can't wait for her to recover before going after Naraku!"

Kagome gave him a bored look. "Look Inuyasha, she is no longer one of Naraku's minions. She will want to fight him, and will become a powerful ally when she recovers."

"Who says she'll help us?"

"Says me."

Hanyou and Miko glared at each other. Finally it was Inuyasha that gave in with a "Keh." And that was that. They were waiting for Yuriko to heal before continuing their journey.

Well, there it is! and hopefully chapter 15 will be put up soon too! ttfn! Review, even if you just wanna tell me how much it sucked !!!!!!!!


	15. Ready to go

Now here's where i've quit writing and need fresh ideas. Writers block.....No more plot bunnies...muse has abandoned me....(falls to floor)....So...pathetic....

I don't own inuyasha..

_**Chaper 15: New beginnings**_

Yuriko hurt all over. It was as if the piercing arrow had spread tendrils of ache throughout every nerve ending and sense. Her head throbbed, and the sunlight burned her eyes as she blinked groggily. "Where am I?" She groaned out.

"Among those who wish to help you." Kagura's voice came through. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me with a wagon, horse and all." She grumbled, touching her forhead as she sat up.

"Lie back down." Swiftly she obeyed the commanding voice.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Kagura."

"Naraku wants you back."

The sorceress nodded slightly. "Yes. I assume he would."

Yuriko looked at her, silver eyes cool. "I'm free now, aren't I?"

"Yes."

" I need to go back."

Kagura was shocked. "You can't! He'll destroy you!"

"There's someone...."

Kagura understood. "We can free him together. Don't worry."

"Not all of us can go."

"Yes. We can. Do not doubt our strength."

"...."

"Travel with us and you will see."

"...."

At that moment Kagome walked in. Seeing as Yuriko was awake, she decided to ask a question: "How are you feeling?" She said softly, kneeling beside The injured woman's pallet.

Yuriko smiled at her compassion. "I'm feeling like crap, but i suppose it's better than feeling dead."

Kagome smiled at her. "Inuyasha wants to get going in a few days, think you'll be up to it?" Yuriko didn't miss that hopeful gleam in her eyes. She glanced at Kagura, who smiled encouragingly.

She relaxed onto her pillows. "Yeah, I'll be up to it." Her eyelids were growing heavy.

Kagome smiled. "Cool. I'll leave you alone to get your rest. Kagura will watch over you for now." She looked at the sorceress, who nodded, sitting prim and proper in her chair. "Relax, Kag. Don't be so stiff all the time."

Kagura smiled slightly and nodded, her muscles relaxing slightly. Kagome smiled in return, and exited the hut.

Days passed, and the gang was ready to head out. They were all eager to get going; spending so much time together really made them irritable...

Yuriko smiled shyly as she exited the hut, blinking in the sunlight. She really didn't know how to act around everyone, seeing as she had been trying to kill them only days ago. But most of the gang greeted her with warm, inviting smiles.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked, adjusting her boomerang.

She smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Let's go then." And everyone began the trek down the trail.

Alrighty pple....HELP ME!!! I'm having a hard time going anywhere from here! PLEase give me ideas! ttfn


	16. Death to Kag

Chapter 16: Death to Kag

Deep inside his fortress, Naraku growled in frustration. "This is NOT working." He said, pacing restlessly, Juromaru's blue eyes following his master's anxious movements. "I want you to attack them; test their strength again."

Juromaru nodded wordlessly. He knew Yuriko wouldn't hurt him, when all he wanted was to die. But he couldn't leave her, not yet. So he'd go, tell Naraku they were much stronger, then await his next command. Yeah, life sucked.

"Perhaps Onigumo needs to make a reappearance..." Naraku mused, wondering if he should release his human heart into the world once more. Juromaru looked at him in shock, but quickly regained his silent composure. "Yes... " He said, lost in thought. "Then I can strengthen myself..." He glanced back at Juromaru, remembering he was in the room.

Naraku scanned his incarnation for signs of rebellion. Seeing none, he dismissed him and continued his restless pacing.

-------------------------------

"This is a good spot to rest. There's hot springs nearby, and this river will be a good place to get cooking water from." Kagome smiled, knowing Yuriko was tired, unaccustomed to the relentless travel.

"Hell No!" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku hit him, and even Totousai gave him a dissaproving glare. Sesshoumaru glanced coldly at his brother, and turned away. Sango growled dangerously at Inuyasha. The Hanyou gave in. "FINE! We'll rest here then!" Still grumbling something about weaklings, he leapt into the nearest tree. Kagura smiled.

"Let's start a fire." The wind sorceress said, picking up a nearby stick. "Sesshoumaru, can you gather some logs?" He nodded silently and moved off. She gathered kindling, welcoming the task. Rin ran up to the woman and began to help, and when they had a significant pile, Shippo used his foxfire to light it. By the time that was done, Sesshoumaru had returned with the wood.

Soft smiles played across the woman's faces, as the glow of the flames illuminated their sweet features. The menfolk were quiet, still so serious, unable to let go of what was really happening around them, even for a few minutes. Except for Totousai, who snored rather loudly and annoyingly in the silence, bringing a sweatdrop to everyone's head.

Kagome decided to get some grub out. "Ramen ok with everyone?" She asked. Everyone nodded except for Yuriko.

"What's Ramen?" She asked.

The Miko smiled. "You'll see. " She got out a pot, went to the stream, filled the pot, and placed it over the fire. When the water boiled, she added the noodles and flavoring, allowing it to simmer for awhile. Before long everyone was slurping down the noodles.

"This is really good!" Yuriko stated through a polite mouthful.

Again, Kagome smiled. "Thank you. It's very easy to make. When we're finished we'll go to the hot springs. And NO following." She said, glaring at the men, who suddenly began to eat like they'd never eat again, remembering what happened last time they'd eavesdropped. Sesshoumaru was the only one who smirked slightly, while the other two winced. Kagura blushed and stared at her stomach.

The girls Slid into the water. "Wow Kagura, you might wanna lay off the ramen." Commented Kagome as she looked at the woman's growing waistline.

Kagura blushed and looked down. She muttered to Kagome- "It's not fat.."

"What? I didn't hear you."

Blushing even redder, Kagura said it louder. "IT's not fat."

"Then-?" Kagome and Sango's eyes widened. "You and Sess...??" She said uncertainly.

She nodded and stared at the water.

"Does he know?" Sango asked.

Kagura nodded. "I Think so. He acts like he does."

"Has he taken you as a mate?" In answer, Kagura tilted her head so you could see the tiny fang marks on her jawline.

"Don't worry, we'll help you when your time comes."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kagome smiled. "Let's get back to camp. " They crawled out of the water and met up with the guys back at camp. Totousai was already asleep, and even the children looked exhausted. Kagome and Kagura tucked in Shippo and Rin, and joined the others around the fire. One by one they began to retire. Unknown to them, some confessions were to be made tonight.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate stood up to leave for bed. Abruptly he stood and came to her side, offering her his hand. She accepted and stood. He put one arm around her waist, guiding her to her pallet, where he settled next to her. She blushed, but curled into him, welcoming his warmth and reasurring strength. One of his clawed hands rested on her stomach, while the other remained tucked under her body. They locked gazes until Sesshoumaru kissed her eyes closed and closed his own lids, feeling, for once, that he'd done the right thing.

Sango and Kagome watched them, letting out wistful sighs. They were so perfect. It made both human girls so jealous, yet happy for their friend. Abruptly Inuyasha, who had been fidgeting nervously, stood and offered Kagome his clawed hand. Smiling, she took it, and the two walked away to a tree, where Inuyasha grasped the girl about the waist and leapt into the tree.

Miroku, taking the other men's cue, came to Sango and picked her up instead of offering his hand. She began to struggle, blushing, until Miroku leaned in and Kissed her. She melted into his arms, wrapping herself around him. As they came up for air, he burrowed his face into her hair and whispered: "I love you."

Sango's eyes began to water. She buried her smile into his chest and mumbled back, "I love you too, Miroku." He carried her to the bed he fully intended to lay next to her in for the rest of the night. And amazingly enough, he did so without ever groping once.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha, making sure he was as comfortable as she was. He buried his nose into her raven locks, inhaling her sweet scent as she breathed in the sent of forest that always seemed to surround him. She shivered as a breeze blew through the branches, chilling her bare legs. Inuyasha gently pushed her away for a moment, opening his red Haori, exposing the white shirt underneath. Kagome and Inuyasah blushed, but he knew she needed warmth. Gently he wrapped them both in the coat, making sure she was completely covered. She snuggled against him, loving the feel of his well toned pecs beneath her cheeck; it was like velvet covered marble, hard, yet soft. His heartbeat made a lullaby, and his strong arms wrapped her into security.

Inuyasha sighed in contentment as his woman relaxed in his arms. Tenderly he laid his cheeck on her hair, closing his eyes, breathing in her scent. He tightened his grip on her tiny body, knowing times like this were rare. He never wanted to let her go. He kissed the top of her head. "My Koi." he murmured, nuzzling her hair. He stiffened as shifted. "You're my love too, Inuyasha." She murmured, smiling softly into his chest, then looking up into his face. His wide eyes slid shut as she pressed her lips to his, eagerly kissing her back, feeling like a starved child being fed for the first time. He wanted to taste her; begging for entrance into her mouth, gently licking and nipping at her lower lip. She gave in easily, allowing him to dominate, to explore the caverns of her mouth before deciding to fight back.

Timidly her tongue reached into his mouth, tasting his fangs, prodding into the deepest caverns and secrets of his mouth. Oh he tasted _good!!!_ Eagerly she battled with his tongue, wanting to conquer her hanyou. Warmth pooled in her stomach as he stroked her into submission, as she gave in. His hands began to stroke her back, sending sparks flying along every sensitive nerve in her body. Her body became hot with want, as she felt Inuyasha hardening beneath her, his own body crying for release.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice trembled with desire as she spoke, pressing herself into her hanyou.

He burrowed his face into her hair, wanting to take her soo bad he couldn't stand it. It was all he could do not to jump to the ground and take her then and there. "Please, Kagome." His unsteady voice came out at last. "We can't." He heard her moan, echoing his feelings. He groaned as he crushed her to him. The branch beneath them became uncomfortable, but they both knew that if they went to the ground, then.....well, the mere thought brought a becoming blush to Kagome's already flushed cheeks. Inuyashas' voice trembled as he whispered for her to go to sleep.

She cuddled into him, but knew she would not be sleeping anytime soon. "I can't." the girl whispered.

"Sing something then." He said, desperately trying to ignore every little movement her soft body made against his.

A song instantly popped into her mind. "Alright, here goes." She took a deep breath and began. _"In the moonlight, I felt your heart, _

_Quiver like a bow string's pulse, _

_In the moon's fair light, _

_You looked at me, _

_Nobody knows, your heart,_

_"When the sun has gone I see you,_

_Beautiful and haunting, But Cold._

_Like the blade of a knife, _

_So sharp so sweet, _

_Nobody knows, your heart, _

_Who knows your sorrow grief or pain?_

_Locked away in the forests of the night._

_Your secret heart, belongs to the world,_

_Of the things that Cry in the dark,_

_Oh the things that Sigh in the dark."_

During the song, she had suddenly realized it really did apply to her hanyou. She curled into him, feeling his warmth settle around her reassurringly. Tenderly he kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair, simply enjoying being able to hold her without fear of rejection. He simply felt blessed he had finally found someone like Kagome. Someone who accepted him as he was. Someone who rejoiced in his prescence as much as he did in hers. His sweet, loving Kagome. For a long time they stayed there, wrapped up in each other, not caring about the rest of the world.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru were in a tree, discussing their future plans. Of course Sesshoumaru would take her to his castle as lady of the western lands. No reason not to, really.

Yuriko laid on the cold ground, her heart aching. _Juromaru.._She thought, envisioning his cool, baby blue eyes that softened whenever he saw her. She missed him so much. Totousai cracked open one eye to look at her, seeing the tears spilling onto the dirt beneath her. Shippo and Rin snoozed lightly a little ways off.

"Do not worry child." Totousai suddenly spoke softly, "You won't be forgotten, and you will see him again." He slid his eyes shut.

"Master Totousai?" Yuriko asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Leave this old coot alone, youngun, I'm tryin ta sleep!" And with that, he began to snore loudly. With a resigned sigh, Yuriko fell into a fitful slumber.

Dawn broke, and everyone began preparing for the new day, beginning to clean up everything in preparation to move out

Blue eyes watched attentively as the silver-haired elemental sorceress arose and began to help clean up. Those blue eyes were emotionless, yet a defiant soul hid behind the icy, unreadable orbs. Kageromaru writhed inside him, itching to take control and attack. Juromaru gently touched his stomach, and obeyed Kageromaru, lashing out at Kirara first.

WIth a snarl, the two tailed cat transformed, battling Juromaru off.

"Juromaru!" Yuriko screamed, tears forming behind her steel gray eyes. "NO!" He spared her a glance before defending himself from Sesshoumaru's oncoming onslaught. Sessoumaru's laser whip lashed out time and time again, being deflected equally as many times. Juuromaru's face remained impassive during this whole thing, Finally deciding he'd had enough, he moved to strike Sess.

"IRON REAVER!" Inuyasha bellowed as he pounced on Juromaru from behind. SHock registered on the demon's face as Inuyasha's claws took hold and ripped a snarling, snapping Kageromaru from Juuromaru's gut. Juromaru lurched forward, falling to the ground. Yuriko cried out and caught him, collapsing to the ground with him.

"Juurumaru." She crooned, tears falling onto his face. "Please, don't leave me." She cradled his head to her bosom, unaware of her surroundings. Miroku slapped some sutras on Kageromaru's face, dissolving the vile monster into oblivion. Hissing, Kageroumaru's body twitched on the ground as if ready to continue to kill.

"Is he...?" Kagome ventured, staring at Yuriko and Juromaru.

Sango replied, "I don't know."

"Should we kill him?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. They all shook their heads. Kagura decided to explain why not, based on facts and not on Yuriko's love for the demon.

"Kageromaru controlled Juromarun, who was in turn controlled by Naraku. Juuromaru is now free. No point in killing him. He hates Naraku like the rest of us." Kagura announced, still looking at the couple on the ground.

Yuriko was lost in her grief, thinking him dead. Her hair created a barrier around her and Juromaru's face as sobs wracked her body, as she willed him to return to her. She pleaded with every entity she knew. "Mother earth," She invoked, "Please, use your healing power to restore this creature of your body to me." She sobbed. A green glow began to surround her quaking form. It extended itself, stretching over the male lying in her lap, encompassing him in a soft, safe green glow. His eyelids began to flutter open. When they opened he focused on his beloved's face.

"Yuriko." He gasped out. The girl gasped in shock, her eyes wide.

"Juromaru?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes." He smiled tenderly. "I'm free."

"Oh Juromaru!" She cried, clutching her to him, afraid to let him go, even for a moment.

Kagome brushed away a tear. Inuyasha placed an arm around her, thinking she was upset about something. She cuddled into him, her joy for the other couple unbound. "Oh Inuyasha." She said into his coat. He looked at his mate strangely, sensing the joy in her voice.

"Kagome..?" He ventured

She shook her head. "Uh uh. Nevermind." He'd never understand a female's emotions. How could she explain the fact that she found the power of love being strong enough to overcome death so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes? She watched as Juromaru sat up, Yuriko doing her best to help him. He held onto her, clinging to her like a lifeline. Kagome had to help. She walked fearlessly over, Inuyasha deciding to not stop her.

"Here, let me help." Kagome said. Her hands glowed Pink. Juromaru and Yuriko looked at her in horror.

"You're not going to PUrify him are you!?" Yuriko cried. Kagome shook her head at this misunderstanding.

"No. I'm going to heal him."

"Can Mikos do that?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered with a smile. SHe ran her glowing hands over the gaping wound in Juromaru's stomach. Almost instantly the wound began to heal, but the progress was slow. Sweat formed on the miko's brow as she concentrated, gritting her teeth as did Juromaru. Yuriko watched helplessly as the wound began to seal, finally closing with only a miniscule scar. Kagome's body went lax, completely drained. "There." She smiled tiredly. "Now he just needs a little rest and he'll be fine."

Inuyasha marched up to her. "You need rest, wench." He groused, his gruff tone ruined by the worry in his voice. Scooping the delicate miko up into his arms, he lept back into the camp area where the beds hadn't been packed up and laid the tired Miko down. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh." The hanyou grumped, looking away to fight the blush heating his cheeks. Damn that smile! It was going to be the death of him someday....

Sesshoumaru walked up, laying a near unconsious Juromaru on a nearby pallet. Yuriko promptly sat down next to the pallet, holding firmly to the blue-eyed devil's hand. Sango and Miroku unpacked what little had been packed away, putting on a couldron of water over the fire. Herbs, vegetables, rabbit, all went into it to create a tantilizing stew. Kagura and Sango went to the hot springs, begging Yuriko to come with them, but she was unwilling to leave her darling's side even for a moment.

It wasn't until nightfall that either Kagome or Juromaru stirred from their deep slumber. Kagome awoke first, immediately searching for her hanyou. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, asking if she wanted anything. She requested a water, which was brought to her in lightning speed. She stood, Inuyasha hovering over her anxiously the whole time. Kagome smiled warmly at him, before joining Kagura and Sango by the fire.

But they had a few days to wait before Juromaru would awaken.

Yeah, not that good, but hey, this is my longest fanfiction and I fully intend to finish it! Review! ttfn


End file.
